Kamen Rider Ex-Aid x Pokemon: Birth of the PokeBugster
by GamerRider45
Summary: Emu tries out a new Gashat at the request of Kuroto Dan, the President of Genm Corp., however, it malfunctioned during the testing, causing Emu to be sent into the world of Pokemon. While there, he met a girl named May, who joined her on her journey to Olivine City. However, they would soon encounter PokeBugsters, Pokemon that also became a Bugster. My first fanfiction ever.
1. Prologue - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

**Prologue - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**

A man with a white coat can be seen running towards the Seito University Hospital.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late again." The man said.

After going inside the hospital, he then encountered a nurse, waiting for him.

"You're late again, Emu." The woman angrily said.

"I'm sorry, Asuna. I just forgot something, that's why I'm late." Emu explained.

"Anyway, we've got another Bugster to destroy." Asuna said.

"Do you know where it is?" Emu asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Asuna said as they ride on a motorcycle and took off to find the patient.

After a long ride, they finally a found their patient: a kid and a woman

"What's wrong?" Emu asked.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're here. What's happening to my son?" The woman panicly said.

"Don't worry, maam. We'll take a look at what's causing this." Asuna said.

Emu then takes out his stethoscope and scans the kid. And there, he found a yellow object on his neck.

"There. I've found it!" Emu said.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"A Bugster has infected your son." Asuna explained.

"What? Bugster?" The woman asked.

"Yes. If we don't extract the Bugster out of there, your son will be gone." Asuna explained.

"Alright, leave it to me!" Emu said, as he took out a Gamer Driver and puts it on his waist.

However, the Bugster already took over the kid's body and prepares to attack the three.

"What is happening? My son..." The woman said.

"Don't worry, maam. I'll save your son." Emu said as he took out his Gamer Driver and wears it on his waist.

He then took out his Mighty Action X Gashat and activated it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

A pink energy can be seen coming out of the Gashat and blocks starting to appear on the field. Emu suddenly smiles and performs his transformation gesture.

"Henshin!" Emu shouted as he puts the Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

A character select screen rotating around Emu. He then selects the Ex-Aid portrait and begins transforming.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER.**

He now transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, which is a rather super-deformed rider. He then took out his Gashacon Breaker.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

"Alright! Let's clear this with no continues!"

He then starts to attack the Bugster while Asuna gets the woman out of the field to avoid being damaged.

But the Bugster seems too powerful for him to beat. He was about to give up until another man in a white coat arrives.

"It seems you require my help, Intern." The man said as he wears his Gamer Driver.

"Hiiro! You're in time. That Bugster is too powerful for him to take out." Asuna said as Hiiro took out his Gashat and activates it.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

A blue energy came out and treasure chests starts appearing on the field alongside the blocks. He then twirls the Gashat once and shouts:

"Henshin..." Hiiro said as he inserts the Gashat into his Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

After transforming into Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, he then took out his weapon.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"Proceeding with Level 1. Separate the Bugster from the patient." Hiiro calmly said as he begins attacking the Bugster alongside Ex-Aid.

The battle went on, but Ex-Aid and Brave managed to weaken the Bugster long enough for Ex-Aid to finish it off.

"Take this!" Ex-Aid then pummels the Bugster with his hammer, killing the Bugster. The kid gets out of the virus and Ex-Aid catches him.

"Don't worry. You're safe for now!" Emu said to the kid.

The kid then goes to where her mother is. Then, the Pocket Bugster appears alongside his army.

"Damn you, Riders! I was so close into controlling that kid." Pocket Bugster ranted.

"Oh? Sorry, but I will not let you get into that kid." Emu replied.

They were ready to go to Level 2, but suddenly, another Rider appears. This time, he resembles Ex-Aid except he's black and has a bicycle parts stuck into his chest.

"I won't let you do that." The black Ex-Aid said.

"You again... Why do you intend to get in our way?" Hiiro said as the black Ex-Aid takes out the Shakariki Sports Gashat from the Gamer Driver and inserts it into the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

"Here it comes!" Emu said as he's about to run.

"Everyone, run!" Asuna shouted.

The black Ex-Aid then press the button again and he performs his Critical Strike.

 **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He then throws one of it's wheels into Ex-Aid and Brave, who tried to avoid it, but to no avail. That caused a lot of damage to them, reverting them back to normal. After that, the black Ex-Aid is gone alongside the Pocket Bugster.

"He ran away... and the Bugster too." Emu said.

"Is he somehow connected to the Bugster?" Hiiro asked.

"I don't know. Right now, we need to find that Bugster before the kid dies." Asuna said.

"But first, we must bring this kid to the hospital." Emu said.

"I'll bring him to the hospital. You two go find that Bugster." Asuna replied.

Emu and Hiiro then runs off after the fleeing while Asuna brings the kid to the hospital, with her mother coming along.

After a long search, they finally found the fleeing Bugster.

"I've been waiting for you, Riders." The bugster said.

"This time, you won't get away!" Emu angrily said.

"We'll see about that!" The bugster said.

The two then wears their Gamer Driver and activates their Gashat.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

"Henshin!" Both of them shouted.

 **GASHAT!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"Dai-Henshin!" Emu shouted as he prepares to flip the lever of his Gamer Driver.

"Proceeding with Level 2." Hiiro said as both of them flip the lever to the other side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A portal then appears in front of them and both of them run into it.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Emu now becomes Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2 and then poses.

 **TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Hiiro now becomes Kamen Rider Brave Level 2. After that, they then take out their respective weapons.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

They then proceed to fight the Pocket Bugster and his army. Meanwhile in the hospital, the kid from earlier is struggling and is on the verge of disappearing.

"Oh no! What is happening to my son?" The mother said in a panic.

"He's gonna be fine. We just gotta believe on those two to beat the Bugster." Asuna answered.

"What do you mean?" The mother asked.

"Once that Bugster is destroyed, your son will recover instantly." Asuna explained.

Back at Ex-Aid and Brave, the two seems to be able to take out his armies. But before they could attack the Pocket Bugster, they were attacked by a green Bugster.

"You're that Bugster who is a criminal!" Hiiro said.

"I will stop you, Riders!" The green Bugster said.

But then, a voice can be heard.

"Hold it right there, Graphite!"

All of them then looked at where that voice was. And a white-haired man with a white coat appears.

"Taiga..." Graphite called his name.

"What's he doing here?" Hiiro asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to take your Gashats. I'm here to settle things with Graphite!" Taiga said as he wears his Gamer Driver.

"Hmph! You're still upset about what happened five years ago?" Graphite taunts him.

"Shut up! I'll destroy you, Graphite!" Taiga shouted as he activates the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

A yellow energy came out of the Gashat and barrels containing green liquid starts appearing on the field.

He then twirls his Gashat like how cowboys twirls their revolvers and shouts:

"Henshin!"

He then twirls it once more before inserting into his Gamer Driver:

 **GASHAT!**

A character select screen then rotates around Taiga. He then picked the Snipe portrait by shooting it and he began transforming.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"Second tactics..." Taiga said as he flip the lever on the other side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **BABANGBANG! BANGBABANG!**

 **YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING! GO!**

Taiga now becomes Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2. He then took out his weapon.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

"Mission, Start!" Taiga declared as he tries to shoot Graphite, but Graphite managed to dodge them.

While Snipe fights Graphite, Ex-Aid and Brave then turns their attention to the Pocket Bugster and begins attacking them.

The battle went on and on. Ex-Aid and Brave were able to weaken the Pocket Bugster while Snipe is having trouble against Graphite.

"What's wrong? Did all those five years of training slow you down?" Graphite taunted.

"I told you to shut up!" Taiga angrily said as he managed to shoot him in the belly with his Gashacon Magnum, which caused some damage.

"Not bad..." Graphite said.

Meanwhile, Ex-Aid and Brave were about to use their finisher on the Pocket Bugster.

"I'll finish you with this special attack!" Ex-Aid said as he pulls out his Gashat from the Gamer Driver and inserts it to his Kimewaza Slot Holder.

"There's nothing I cannot cut!" Brave said as he did the same thing as Ex-Aid, except he inserts it into his Gashacon Sword.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

Ex-Aid can be seen preparing for a devastating attack, as his left leg is charging, while Brave's sword is charging as well. Ex-Aid then presses the button once more.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-Aid jumps and performing several flurry of flying kicks on the Pocket Bugster, then Brave charges towards the Bugster with his sword.

 **TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

Brave then performs a wide slash that permanently finished off the Bugster for good.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

"I see that you've improved, Taiga. I'll look forward to face you again." Graphite said as he flees from Snipe.

"Tch. He ran away..." Taiga said, disappointed that Graphite fled.

The three Riders then untransformed and confronted each other.

"So you two managed to finish off that Bugster?" Taiga asked.

"Just what are you planning?" Hiiro asked.

"I was going to take your Gashats away, but then Graphite appeared..." Taiga answered.

"What do you have against that guy?" Emu asked.

"You don't want to know, expert. All you wanna know is that I'm going after your Gashats." Taiga answered.

"See ya." Taiga said, and he leaves.

"What's with that guy?" Emu asked.

"Who cares. Come on, let's go back to the hospital." Hiiro answered as they ride their motorcycles and went back to the hospital.

"Thank you for saving my son." The mother said.

"No problem. That's what we doctors do after all. To save our patients no matter what." Emu said.

"We're better get going now. Thank you again." The mother said as they are leaving the hospital.

Meanwhile, at Genm Corp., Kuroto Dan, the CEO of Genm Corp. can be seen sitting on his office while holding a Proto Mighty Action X Gashat.

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat them!" Kuroto ranted as he grips his Gashats hard.

"But before I do that..." Kuroto said as it shows a mysterious Gashat that has yellow energy on his desk and then he grins.

 _See you next game!_


	2. Prologue - Pokemon

**Prologue - Pokemon**

In the Johto region, a girl with a green bandana and orange shirt can be seen walking around Ecruteak City.

"Ah! I've finally arrived at Ecruteak City." The girl said.

She wandered the city and she was amazed by the Bell Tower that can be seen there.

"Wow! That's one big tower. I don't think Hoenn has this kind of building." The girl said.

She then saw a Pokemon Center and decided to go there to heal her pokemon, who were exhausted after taking a lot of battles while travelling.

"Oh, right! I should go to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon. They must have been exhausted after all that battle." The girl said.

As she goes inside the Pokemon Center, there are a lot of Trainers inside the Center.

"Whoa. I didn't expect a lot of Trainers in here. I wonder what's going on?" The girl wondered.

She then goes to the counter and asks Nurse Joy to heal her pokemon.

"Could you heal my Pokemon, Nurse Joy?" The girl asked.

"Why of course. Could you wait for a while while I heal your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Sure thing." The girl asked.

While waiting for her Pokemon to be healed, she hears two trainers talking about something.

"Hey, you've heard about a Pokemon that's been infected by an unknown virus?" The trainer on the left asked.

"No, but I heard that when it infects a Pokemon, it goes wild and will attack anyone, even Trainers!" The trainer on the right answered.

The girl then approaches the two trainers to see what are they talking about.

"Uh...If you don't mind asking, what's this something about a virus?" The girl asked.

"Have you heard news about Pokemons suddenly going wild and attacks Trainer?" The trainer on the right asked her.

"Well, no, but I've heard about these rampaging Pokemons around." The girl answered.

"Then you should be careful." The trainer on the left said.

"Why?" The girl asked again.

"Apparently, Pokemons who are infected by this virus causes them to grow stronger and learn moves faster." The trainer on the left explained.

"Huh. I guess that's a good thing..." The girl said.

"Well, there is a downside when a Pokemon has this virus: while they grow stronger, they became reckless." The trainer on the right side said.

"So, about this virus, when was it discovered?" The girl asked.

"I believe it was discovered 2 years ago. That's why, every Pokemon Center has to check every Trainer's Pokemon." The trainer on the left said.

"Then, all of this trainers here are..." The girl said.

"Yes, they're here to have their Pokemon scanned." The trainer on the right confirmed.

"I see..." The girl said.

Then, Nurse Joy calls out a name.

"May!" Nurse Joy called.

"Yes." The girl answered as she walks towards the counter.

"Here you go, May. Your Pokemons are all fully healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." May happily said.

"I take it that you have talked to those trainers about the virus." Nurse Joy wondered.

"Yeah..." May said.

"Well, not to worry, I've scanned all of your Pokemons and none of them seem to be infected." Nurse Joy said.

"Really? Oh, thank god." May happily said.

"Still, you should be careful around here, especially if you're going somewhere." Nurse Joy said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"It's been said that this unknown virus would spread even on wild Pokemons." Nurse Joy explained.

"Right. I gotta be careful..." May said, worried about what would happen if she encountered one.

She then exits the Pokemon Center and wanders around again.

"Hmm...Where should I go next?" May wondered.

She then saw a sign that says Kimono Dance Theatre.

"A Dance Theatre, huh? I guess it's worth checking out." May said as she goes towards the Theatre.

As she enters, the place is already filled with many people and it seems that the event has already started. She then sits in a bottom right corner.

 _1 Hour Later..._

After the performance of the Kimono Sisters, she exits the building. She wanders around once again. However, she saw some of the people running.

"Hey, why are you all running?" May asked.

"The rampaging Pokemons are here!" One of them shouted.

"What?!" May shockingly said.

On the distance, she saw a wild Miltank ramming through. But Miltank has red eyes.

"A Miltank? But this one has red eyes. Could it be...?" May wondered why this Miltank has different eyes.

"Yes." A voice can be heard somewhere.

The voice came from none other than Morty, the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City.

"That Miltank has been affected by the unknown virus." Morty explained.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"I am Morty, Gym Leader of Ecruteak City." Morty introduced himself.

"You're a Gym Leader?" May asked. "You must have fought Ash, then."

"Hmm? You know Ash?" Morty asked.

"Yeah. I've been travelling with him ever since he came to Hoenn." May answered.

"So you are from the Hoenn Region..." Morty said. "What's your name?"

"I'm May. Nice to meet you." May introduced herself.

"Anyway, we should deal with that Miltank." Morty said.

"But how? They said that they got more powerful if they're infected by that virus." May said.

"Yes, they DO get powerful with that virus and they act reckless because of it, but there's a way to cure them..." Morty explained.

"A cure?" May asked.

"Yes. I've asked Nurse Joy to develop a cure for this virus not too long ago. Professor Elm and Professor Oak also helped on developing the cure, so it should be done soon." Morty explained.

"What are we going to do until then?" May asked.

"I'm going to need your help on this." Morty replied.

"Sure. I'll help anyway I can!" May said.

"Thank you." Morty thanked her.

Then, the rampaging Miltank is now near to Ecruteak City and so both May and Morty prepare to use their Pokemon against it.

"Go, Gengar!" Morty shouted as he throws the Pokeball.

The Pokeball then opens and Gengar comes out of it.

"Wow! A Gengar!" May happily said. "Alright. Blaziken, on stage!"

May threw her Pokeball, which it opens mid-air and Blaziken came out of it.

"Ah! A Fighting-type!" Morty said, impressed by her Blaziken. "That should give us an advantage against Miltank."

Miltank starts attacking both Gengar and Blaziken. Gengar managed to evade Miltank's attack.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" May commanded her Blaziken.

Blaziken run towards Miltank and tries to perform uppercut on Miltank, but Miltank doesn't seem to be flinched by the attack, as Miltank counters with a Rollout, sending Blaziken flying.

"Blaziken!" May shouted as she goes toward her Blaziken, who lands on the ground.

"This is bad... Miltank's getting stronger and stronger as long as it's still infected by the virus..." Morty worriedly said.

Miltank tries to attack both May and Blaziken, but Morty commanded Gengar to use Hypnosis to put Miltank to sleep.

"That Miltank is so powerful, even my Blaziken can't flinch it..." May said.

"It's getting more powerful over time. We should formulate a plan..." Morty said.

Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center, Professor Oak and Professor Elm can be seen working to develop a cure and it seems that they're done.

"Finally, the cure is complete!" Prof. Elm said.

Both Professors then confronted Nurse Joy about the situation outside.

"Professor! Is the cure finally complete?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes. The cure is complete." Prof. Oak happily said.

"What's the situation outside?" Prof. Elm asked Nurse Joy.

"Morty and May are handling the rampaging Miltank, but they can't hold it much longer." Nurse Joy said.

"May? What's she doing here?" Prof. Oak wondered.

"You know her, Oak?" Prof. Elm asked Oak about May.

"Yes. She's one of Ash's travelling companion when he starts his adventure in Hoenn." Prof. Oak explained.

"I see..." Prof. Elm said.

"Still, I did not expect her to be in Johto after she left Ash..." Prof. Oak said. "I guess I was right about bringing this."

Prof. Oak then brings out a Mega Stone and a Mega Bracelet.

"Is that a Mega Stone and a Mega Bracelet?" Prof. Elm asked.

"Yes. Prof. Sycamore delivered this to me from the Kalos Region in hopes of finding someone who have a stronger bond between a Pokemon and it's Trainer." Prof. Oak explained.

"So, what kind of Mega Stone is it that he delivered?" Prof. Elm asked.

"This is what he calls a "Blazikenite". And I believe May's a perfect Trainer to use Mega Evolution." Prof. Oak answered.

"Hmm...That seems logical." Prof. Elm said.

"Alright, I'll go them that the cure is ready." Prof. Oak said.

"I'm coming with you, Professor!" Nurse Joy said.

"Alright, you're going to use that cure on that Miltank to end it's rampage." Prof. Oak said as he gives her the syringe containing the cure. After that, they then go outside the Pokemon Center.

On the outside, May and Morty are still struggling against Miltank, who managed to wake up and severly injured both Gengar and Blaziken.

"What should we do? If we keep this up, Miltank will surely get us." May said in a worry.

"Ugh...Has the cure not complete yet?" Morty asked.

Then, Professor Oak and Nurse Joy arrived with the cure.

"Don't worry, Morty. The cure is right here!" Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy! Professor Oak! Excellent timing!" Morty said.

"Professor Oak? What are you doing here?" May asked.

"I should be the one to ask you that." Prof. Oak retorted.

"Well, you know what I'm doing here...Pokemon Contest." May replied.

"Oh, I see..." Prof. Oak said, then changes the topic. "Anyways, you two seem to be struggling."

"Yeah. This Miltank keeps getting powerful..." Morty said.

"Well, there's only one way to deal with that!" Prof. Oak said as he takes out the Mega Stone and a Mega Bracelet. "May, you can have this."

"What are these, Professor?" May asked as she is not familiar to the two items.

"That's a Mega Stone, May. You can use that with the Mega Bracelet to let your Blaziken evolve further." Prof. Oak explained.

"Evolve further?" May asked.

"Yes. We called it "Mega Evolution"." Prof. Oak said.

"That's great, Professor, but why give this to me?" May said.

"Because I believe you and Blaziken have been through harsh challenges during your journey and thus you two formed a stronger bond." Prof. Oak explained.

"Oh, yeah." May said as she realized that her Blaziken has formed a bond. "Alright, I'll use this!"

May wears the Mega Bracelet on her left arm and attaches the Blazikenite Mega Stone in it. After that, the Mega Bracelet began to glow.

"Uh, what should I do next, Professor?" May asked.

"Just press the button on the Mega Bracelet and raise it." Prof. Oak answered.

May did what Prof. Oak told her to by pressing the Mega Bracelet and raise it. After that, Blaziken suddenly glows white and after a few seconds, Blaziken no longer glows and emerged as Mega Blaziken. Prof. Oak smiles upon seeing the successful Mega Evolution.

"So, this is Mega Evolution..." Morty thought as he was interested by the concept.

"Blaziken...So this is your true form..." May said.

"Now that you're Blaziken is in it's Mega Evolution state, you should be able to stand a chance against that Miltank." Prof. Oak said.

"Right." May nods as she turns her attention to the Miltank. "Alright, Blaziken. Let's show this Miltank your ultimate power!"

Mega Blaziken then jumps into action and prepares to fight Miltank again.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!" May commanded.

Mega Blaziken uses Sky Uppercut on Miltank, it seems to have flinched him this time and because of it's power, Miltank deals severe damage. But Miltank can still get up and tries to use Rollout.

"Alright, Blaziken. Block it!" May commanded again.

Mega Blaziken uses both hands to block the rolling Miltank and he managed to push Miltank, making it wide-open for Blaziken to use it's well-known move:

"Now, use Blaze Kick!" May commanded.

Mega Blaziken jumps high and performs a dive kick on Miltank, which is enough to weaken Miltank down.

"Alright, he is weaken. I'll take it from here, May." Morty said. "Gengar, Hypnosis!"

Gengar used Hypnosis on Miltank to make it fall asleep again.

"Now, Nurse Joy!" Morty shouted.

"Right." Nurse Joy nodded as she runs toward the sleeping Miltank and injects it with the syringe that has the cure.

"Did it work?" May asked.

"We'll see..." Morty said.

Nurse Joy then goes back to where Prof. Oak is. Miltank starts to wake up, but his eyes are no longer and is rather confused as to what it's doing here.

"Hmm. The cure worked, Professor!" Nurse Joy happily said.

"Oh, thank goodness..." May said, relieved that the Miltank is now back to normal.

Miltank then goes back to the MooMoo Farm.

 _Several Hours Later..._

Nurse Joy, Prof. Oak, May and Morty are on the Pokemon Center.

"You have my thanks, Professors. If you haven't helped in developing the cure, we wouldn't be able to deal with the virus." Nurse Joy said.

"No problem, that's what we Professors do. We will do anything to save the Pokemon from such harm." Prof. Elm said.

"Thank you too, Morty and May, for helping Miltank came to it's senses." Nurse Joy said.

"No problem at all. I'm just glad I helped out." May said.

After a long conversation, May and the Professors goes outside the Pokemon Center to discuss about Pokemon Contest.

"Thanks, Professor. I wouldn't be able to beat that Miltank if it wasn't for this." May said.

"No problem at all. I just didn't expect you to be here, of all places." Prof. Oak said.

May then tries to give back the Mega Stone and the Mega Bracelet to Oak, but..

"You can keep that, May." Prof. Oak said as he pushed her hand from him.

"Huh?" May said, confused.

"Who knows, you might need it once again, so it's better if you keep it with you." Prof. Oak said.

"Really? Thanks!" May happily said.

"Now, May. You're still competing in the Pokemon Contest?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Of course!" May responded.

"Hmm...I believe Olivine City has a Pokemon Contest there. Why don't you check it out?" Prof. Elm suggested.

"Really?" May asked with excitement.

"Yes. Just take the path to the left from here and just keep walking on the pathway and you'll be on Olivine City in no time." Prof. Elm said.

"Alright, I better get going now." May said as she prepares to set her journey to Olivine City. "Goodbye, Professor!"

"Good luck on your Pokemon Contest!" Prof. Oak shouted.

"I will!" May said as she starts running towards the path to Olivine City.

"Hmm...What an energetic kid..." Prof. Elm said.

"Ah, yes. She remind me of myself when I was younger." Prof. Oak said.

"Well, shall I accompany you back to Kanto?" Prof. Elm asked.

"Of course." Prof. Oak said.

Both Professors then started walking to Route 36.

Meanwhile, in a secret hideout somewhere, a man with a green hair, who wears a black shirt that has the letter R written on it, can be seen talking to a woman with an orange hair.

"Damnit! They were able to find the cure for the virus that we created!" the green-haired guy ranted.

"They got the Professors! What did you expect?" the orange-haired girl said in a calm tone.

"If this contines, then every town will have a counter measure for the virus. There must be a way to make this virus uncurable..." the green-haired guy said.

"I believe I can help you with that..." A voice can be heard.

Then, a black-haired man with a regent-like hair appeared.

"Who are you? And how did you find out our hideout?" The orange-haired girl asked.

"You can call me...Graphite!" The man answered.

"What do you want?" The green-haired guy asked.

"Didn't I told you? I'm here to help you with the virus." Graphite answered.

He then added some of the Bugster Virus within their virus, causing it to become a purple virus.

"Why don't we try that out?" Graphite asked.

 _To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 1 - The Pocket Monster Gashat

**Chapter 1 - The Pocket Monster Gashat**

In the CR, Asuna, now dressed as Poppy Pipopapo, can be seen talking to Kuroto Dan through the laptop about the new Gashat that he's been developing.

"Poppy, I want you to come to my office." Kuroto said.

"Is there something wrong, President?" Poppy asked.

"I just wanted you to take this new Gashat that I recently finished." Kuroto replied.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Poppy excitedly said.

He then cuts off the line and goes off, but he encountered Hiiro along the way.

"Where are you going?" Hiiro asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Genm Corp. to pick up the new Gashat that he's been developing." Poppy answered.

"What?!" Hiiro shockingly said. "But I thought all of the Gashats were stolen by Graphite."

"Well, he made another one after that incident." Poppy explained.

"Only one?" Hiiro asked again.

"He said he only created one. I'm not sure if he'll create more Gashats." Poppy explained. "Anyway, I better get going. Bye!"

Poppy then leaves the CR by going downstairs, leaving Hiiro alone in the room. While eating the cake, he begin to wonder why the President only make one Gashat.

"I wonder why he only create one Gashat..." Hiiro wondered. "And who is meant to have it?"

Meanwhile, in some unknown place, a black-haired man who is wearing a black jacket can be seen talking to someone through what seems to be a tablet.

"How were things in there, Graphite?" The man asked.

"This word is really interesting, Parad." Graphite answered. "These...Pokemons are a perfect subject to this new virus that we just created."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Parad said. "I wanted to go in there, but I had some unfinished business here."

"Hmph!" Graphite smirked, disappointed that Parad's not gonna come.

"Don't worry, though. I'll keep you in touch." Parad said.

"Alright, I have some testing to do." Graphite responded.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Parad said as he cuts off the conversation.

We then see Graphite confronting the two about the virus.

"Hey, you two! How's the testing?" Graphite asked.

"It worked perfectly!" Butch responded as he showed a Sandslash that has red eyes and it seems to be mutated, almost resembling a Bugster.

"Excellent!" Graphite said. "Now the virus can't be cured."

"Alright, now that you helped us, what are you going to do?" Cassidy asked.

"I'll keep you provided with the Bugster virus." Graphite answered.

Meanwhile, back at the CR, Emu has recently arrived and he is surprised that only Hiiro is in the room.

"Huh? You're the only one here?" Emu asked. "Where's Asuna?"

"She's in the Genm Corp. to pick up the new Gashat that the President created." Hiiro answered.

"A new Gashat?" Emu asked. "I've never heard her mentioning it to me."

"I've only heard of it recently, so you're not the only one..." Hiiro responded.

After that, Poppy arrived with the new Gashat in her hand.

"I'm here!" Poppy said. "Ah, Emu, you're here. Great timing!"

She then presented the new Gashat to Emu.

"Is this the new Gashat that Hiiro's talking about?" Emu asked.

"Yes, it's the Pocket Monster Gashat!" Poppy answered.

"Pocket Monster? Isn't that a game where you catch Pokemons and train them to fight against Pokemon Trainers?" Emu asked.

"Correct!" Poppy happily answered.

"But why gives this to me?" Emu asked again.

"The President wants you to test the Gashat, since you're a genius gamer." Poppy explained.

"Oh, okay!" Emu said.

Emu was about to activate the Gashat, but Hiiro and Poppy interrupted him.

"If you're going to activate the Gashat, don't do it here." Hiiro said.

"We should go outside..." Poppy said.

Emu, Hiiro and Poppy then goes outside the hospital to test the Gashat. Outside the hospital, Emu has already transformed into Ex-Aid Level 2 and Poppy goes back to her Asuna identity.

"Now, the President said that it goes to the second slot and then level up." Asuna explained.

"Got it!" Emu said as he pressed the button of the Gashat.

 **POCKET MONSTER!**

Emu then flips the lever back and inserts it into the second slot.

 **GASHAT!**

"Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!" Emu shouted as he flips the lever back to the other side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A portal then appears in front of Emu and runs into it. However, it damages him instead.

"Auugh!" Emu screams in pain.

"Emu!" Asuna shouted.

"What just happened?" Hiiro asked.

"I don't know."

Before he could try again, the new Gashat has malfunctioned, causing him to glow white.

"What's happening?" Emu asked.

"Take out the Gashat, quickly!" Asuna shouted.

Emu tries to take out the Gashat, but it won't take out.

"I can't! It won't take out!" Emu complained.

Poppy then goes to take it out herself, but it still won't take out.

"That's strange...Why won't it take out?" Asuna asked.

They both tried to take it out, but to no avail. After some time, a bright light engulfs both Asuna and Hiiro and after that, he disappeared.

"Emu!" Asuna shouted.

"Did he...disappeared?" Hiiro asked.

"No, it can't be!" Poppy said as she begins to cry.

But then, the black Ex-Aid appeared, in his Level 3 form once again.

"It seems that Ex-Aid has been teleported somewhere..." The black Ex-Aid said.

"Teleported? What do you mean?" Hiiro asked.

"That Gashat is actually a teleporter. When inserted into the Gamer Driver, the user will be teleported to another world." The black Ex-Aid explained.

"No way..." Poppy said, cannot believe that the Gashat is fake.

"How did you know that?" Hiiro asked.

"I'm afraid you're not gonna know about that..." The black Ex-Aid said as he took out the Shakariki Sports Gashat from the Gamer Driver and inserts it into the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

He then presses the button on the Kimewaza Slot Holder.

 **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**

"Run!" Hiiro shouted as he helps Poppy get up and runs away from the black Ex-Aid

He then fires one of the wheels on both Hiiro and Poppy. They managed to dodge it, but the explosion caught them. As the dust settles, the Black Ex-Aid disappears.

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked as she helps Hiiro get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiiro responded.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hospital." Asuna said as they get back to the hospital.

As they were going back to the hospital, you can see that the fake Gashat is on the ground, covered by the grass.

Meanwhile, in the Johto region, May can be seen walking around Route 39 as she is on her way to Olivine City to compete in a Pokemon Contest.

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to participate in a Pokemon Contest with this Mega Evolution thing." May said. "I bet Drew and the others are gonna be jealous."

As she walk towards Olivine City, somewhere in the same path, a white glow shaped like a person can be seen. It stopped glowing, revealing Emu. After that, he faints.

"Oh, if only Ash were here, I could have shown him the Mega Evolution..." May said as he still walking.

However, on the way, she saw Emu lying on the ground.

"Oh, no!" May shockingly said as she goes towards him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Emu doesn't response.

"H-Hold on! I'll call Nurse Joy!" May said as he quickly ran until she arrived in Olivine City.

She then saw a Pokemon Center and quickly rush in there.

"Nurse Joy!" May shouted.

"What is it, young lady?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I've found someone unconscious!" May said in a panic.

"What?!" Nurse Joy shockingly said.

Nurse Joy and May goes outside the Pokemon Center and to where Emu is.

"Oh dear..." Nurse Joy said. "Help me carry him all the way to the Pokemon Center"

"Okay." May said as she and Nurse Joy carried him to the Pokemon Center.

 _Several Minutes Later..._

May can be seen waiting at the Pokemon Center and then Nurse Joy came out.

"How was he, Nurse Joy?" May asked.

"He seems to be fine. He was only unconscious. as you said. Once he woke up, he can freely leave." Nurse Joy responded.

"Oh, thank god." May said in a relief.

"I have a request for you." Nurse Joy said.

"What is it?" May asked.

"Could you go there and take care of him?" Nurse Joy asked. "I still have this Pokemon scan going on."

"Alright, I'll do it." May answered.

"Thank you." Nurse Joy said. "Now, I'll lead you there now."

They both goes towards to where Emu is resting. Meanwhile, in the secret hideout, Butch and Cassidy can be seen testing the Pokemon-Bugster hybrid of Sandslash into battle against another Sandslash infected by their own virus through simulation.

"Alright, let's see if this virus will do us any good." Cassidy said.

The battle begins. At first, the second Sandslash is at the advantage, but he was soon overwhelmed by the power of the hybrid Sandslash and he managed to defeat it a lot quicker.

"Hmm...This new virus is giving them more power." Butch said, impressed by the hybrid's power.

"Wow! I've never seen such power before..." Cassidy said.

"Alright! With this, no one can stop this Pokemon from rampaging!" Butch said.

"But where do you think you'll send this Sandslash to?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh, I know where I'll send it to..." Butch answered as he showed the map of Johto to Cassidy and he points at Olivine City.

"Hmm...That might be a good idea to start." Cassidy said.

Meanwhile, back to the Seito University Hospital, Asuna and Hiiro are on the CR, discussing about how to save Emu.

"How are we supposed to bring Emu back here?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know..." Hiiro answered.

"I'm going to ask the President about this." Asuna said as she brings out the laptop to contact Kuroto.

"Oh, Poppy. How was the testing?" Kuroto asked.

"The Gashat you gave me was a fake!" Asuna angrily said.

"What are you talking about?" Kuroto asked, confused as to what she could be talking about.

"It teleported him from another world instead of giving him another form." Asuna said.

"How was that possible?" Kuroto asked, confused again.

"Maybe that black Ex-Aid has something to do with it." Hiiro said.

"Hmm, let's see what I can do to locate Emu." Kuroto said.

"Please do." Asuna said.

"I'll inform you once if I find something." Kuroto said.

He then cuts off the conversation. Asuna then gets a phone call and answered it.

"What is it?" Hiiro asked.

"Another Bugster just appeared!" Asuna answered.

"Then let's go!" Hiiro said as he and Asuna goes off to where the Bugster is.

 _See you next game!_


	4. Chapter 2 - The Sandslash Rampage

**Chapter 2 - The Sandslash Rampage**

In the Pokemon Center, May can be seen sitting on the side of the room, while Emu is on the hospital bed. Emu finally wakes up and wonders where he is.

"Where...am I?" Emu asked.

"Oh, you're awake!" May said.

Emu begins to get up in his bed, but he seemed shocked when seeing May.

"Hey, you're..." Emu shockingly said.

"Hmm?" May asked, confused as to what's he talking about.

"You're...May, aren't you?" Emu asked.

"Huh? How did you know me?" May shockingly said.

"If you're here, then that means..." Emu thought. "Where am I, anyway?"

Uh...You're in a Pokemon Center..." May said.

"I knew it!" Emu said, as he realized he's in a Pokemon world. "I'm in the Pokemon world!"

While he's there talking, May was confused as to what's he talking about.

"But, why am I teleported here? Ah!" Emu thought as he realized something.

He realized that the Pocket Monster Gashat must have sent him here.

"That Gashat must have teleported me here." Emu said.

"What is going on?" May asked. "And how did you know about me?"

"Oh, uh... How do I explain it?" Emu said as he doesn't know what to explain to May.

He explains her about his situation. After a long conversation...

"Let me get this straight, you're a genius gamer..." May said.

"Yeah." Emu nodded.

"And you know me because I'm a video game character..." May continued.

"Yep." Emu nodded again.

"And you've been teleported here because of something called a 'Gashat'." May continued.

"You got it." Emu nodded.

"Huh. This is my first time meeting someone from another world..." May said.

"So am I." Emu said.

"Wait, if you're a gamer, then why are you dressed like a doctor?" May asked.

"Oh, that's because I'm also a doctor, in my world." Emu answered.

"So you're a gamer AND a doctor..." May thought.

"That's right." Emu nodded

"Oh, yeah, I didn't catch your name." May said.

"Oh, I'm Emu, nice to meet you." Emu introduced himself.

Emu then goes towards the door.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"I'm going outside." Emu answered.

"I'm coming with you, then." May happily said.

Both Emu and May then goes to the main floor of the Pokemon Center. Emu was impressed by the interior design.

"Wow! So this is the Pokemon Center..." Emu said.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" May asked. "Oh, and we're in Olivine City, by the way."

"Olivine City?" Emu thought. "You mean we're in the Johto region?"

"Yeah." May nodded.

They were confronted by Nurse Joy, who had just finished scanning every Pokemon.

"Ah, it seems that you're awake already..." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah. Thank you very much for taking care of me." Emu thanked Nurse Joy.

"So, how was the scan, Nurse Joy?" May asked.

"Scan?" Emu confused.

"It went fine. None of their Pokemons are infected." Nurse Joy informed.

"Uh...What's this scan you're talking about?" Emu asked both of them.

"Well, you see, every Pokemon Trainer must come to the Pokemon Center to scan their Pokemons to see if any of them has the Pokemon virus." Nurse Joy explained.

"Oh, the Pokemon virus..." Emu thought. "I've only heard of it, but I didn't expect it to be a real thing..."

"I wonder who started all this..." May said.

"We don't know." Nurse Joy shook her head. "The Professors are looking into it."

"Well, we better get going, Nurse Joy." May said.

"Alright. Thank you for doing everything you can to take care of this man." Nurse Joy said.

Both May and Emu then exited the Pokemon Center.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Emu happily said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it myself." May said.

"But, aren't you supposed to be from Hoenn?" Emu asked.

"You know everything about me, don't you?" May said as she is impressed by his intelligence. "Yeah, I'm from Hoenn."

"Then what are you doing here in Johto?" Emu asked again.

"I'm here to compete in Pokemon Contests." May answered.

"Oh, yeah. You're a Pokemon Coordinator." Emu said.

"Ah, there it is!" May said as she points to the building of what looks like a Pokemon Contest.

The two goes inside the building and they were greeted by Lilian.

"Well, if it isn't May!" Lilian greeted.

"Hey, Lilian." May greeted her back.

"And who is this man?" Lilian asked.

"I'm Emu, nice to meet you." Emu said as he bows.

"Hmm, he seems to be a nice guy." Lilian commented.

"Yeah..." May said.

"Anyway, I imagine you're here for a Pokemon Contest." Lilian said.

"Of course!" May happily said.

"Unfortunately, the Pokemon Contest will not be held today..." Lilian informed.

"What?!" May was shocked.

"Is it because of the Pokemon virus outbreak?" Emu asked.

"Yeah...In fact, all Pokemon Contests here in Johto have been postpone due to the recent outbreak in Ecruteak City." Lilian explained.

"I see..." May said as she is involved in that incident.

"Don't worry, you can still register here." Lilian said.

"Really?" May asked.

"Yeah. I'll informed you when the Pokemon Contest's gonna start." Lilian answered.

"Alright, let's go!" May said as Lilian accompanied her to the registration counter.

Meanwhile, back to Ex-Aid's world, Brave, in his Level 2 form, can be seen fighting a Bugster, in which the Bugster was weakened. He then prepares to use his Critical Finish on the bugster.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

 **TADDLE! CRITICAL FINISH!**

He then slashes the Bugster multiple times before finishing it with a powerful strike, destroying the Bugster.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

After that, he reverts back to normal and confronts Asuna.

"You did it!" Asuna happily said.

"Alright, let's go back to the hospital." Hiiro said.

They went back to the hospital and when they enter the CR, they were confronted by Kuroto.

"President!" Asuna greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Hiiro asked.

"I have found where Emu ended up." Kuroto informed.

"Really? Where is he?" Asuna asked.

"Well, thankfully, that Black Ex-Aid dropped one of the fake Gashat while inspecting my office." Kuroto explained as he shown another Pocket Monster Gashat to both Asuna and Hiiro.

"Why would he carry two of the same Gashats with him?" Hiiro asked.

"I don't know. I have scanned this Gashat for a while now..." Kuroto continued.

"So?" Asuna curiously asked.

"Apparently, this Gashat has the ability to teleport the user to another dimension. Probably to the same world that Emu ended up." Kuroto explained.

"So, he DID end up in another world..." Asuna said.

"If we were to rescue Emu from there, I need someone who can go to that world..." Kuroto said.

"Hiiro, you're the only one I can trust right now..." Kuroto continued.

"Hmph! Fine, I'll do it!" Hiiro responded.

"Hooray!" Asuna excitedly said. "But what if another Bugster appeared after Hiiro disappered?"

"Don't worry about that, Poppy. I'll have Taiga deal with that." Kuroto answered.

"Why would you entrust him to deal with the Bugster?" Hiiro asked.

"He's the only one available right now. I had no choice..." Kuroto answered.

"Kiriya is still recovering after that last fight, so he cannot fight in his condition." Asuna explained.

"Alright, let's go outside..." Kuroto said.

Kuroto, Asuna and Hiiro then exits the CR and goes outside. While they were outside, Kiriya can be seen observing them from the window in his room.

"Hmm...I wonder what's he up to..." Kiriya said.

Back to the Pokemon world, May and Emu can be seen exiting from the building that they came in.

"I can't believe there's no Pokemon Contest today..." May said.

"Well, we can't help it." Emu said.

"Now, what am I supposed to do?" May asked.

"Maybe you should practice while waiting for the Contest." Emu suggested.

"I could do that, but I don't know where to practice." May said. "I'm not familiar to this place."

Before they could decide where to practice, a Trainer can be seen running towards their direction. Emu stops him.

"What happened?" Emu asked the boy.

"Another Pokemon has been infected by the virus!" The boy informed.

"What?!" Both of them were shocked.

"Alright, go tell Nurse Joy about this." May said. "I'll handle that Pokemon."

The boy nods and runs toward to the Pokemon Center to inform Nurse Joy about thie situation.

"Are you sure about this, May?" Emu asked.

"Don't worry. I have fought one before." May answered.

Then, a Sandslash just appeared in front of them.

"A Sandslash!" Emu said.

"Those red eyes..." May said. "No doubt about it, this Pokemon is infected."

"But something about him is really wrong." Emu said. "I don't remember Sandslash looking like that."

"Now that you mentioned it, that Sandslash looks different." May said, as she also realized that Sandslash is different.

Sandslash tries to attack the two, but both managed to dodge it's attack and runs toward the empty space.

"Alright, Blaziken. On stage!" May shouted as she throws a PokeBall, in which it opened and Blaziken came out of it.

"Wow! A Blaziken!" Emu happily said. "I see you picked Torchic as your starter..."

"Yeah. And it grows a lot stronger ever since it's been with me." May said.

Sandslash tries to attack the two again, but Blaziken managed to block the attack and counters by kicking it back.

"Blaziken, let's show them what you're made of!" May said.

Blaziken and Sandslash attacked at the same time and their attack collided.

 _To be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 3 - I'm a Kamen Rider

**Chapter 3 - I'm a Kamen Rider**

Blaziken and Sandslash's attacks collide and Blaziken seems to be getting the upper hand, as he was able to push Sandslash away.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" May commanded Blaziken.

Blaziken tries to attack Sandslash, but Sandslash managed to dodge by digging underground.

"It's using Dig!" Emu said.

"Alright, Blaziken. Let's use that technique we just learned." May commanded.

"Technique?" Emu asked.

"Just watch..." May answered.

Blaziken closed it's eyes and tries to sense where Sandslash is. Underground, Sandslash is on it's way to where Blaziken is standing and attacks from there, but Blaziken managed to dodge just in time and counters with a powerful Blaze Kick.

"That was awesome!" Emu commented.

As the battle goes on, Nurse Joy arrived with the cure, alongside Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City.

"Good work, May." Nurse Joy said. "Now, let Jasmine and I handle this situation."

"Jasmine? Oh, the Gym Leader of this city." Emu said.

"So, you're the Gym Leader of Olivine City." May said.

"Yes." Jasmine nodded. "I've heard from Morty that you're a friend of Ash."

"Ah, yes." May nodded.

"You know, I missed him, ever since I left Sinnoh." Jasmine said.

"Me too..." May said.

Jasmine then shifts her attention to the Sandslash and takes out her PokeBall.

"Come on out, Steelix!" Jasmine shouted as she throws her PokeBall.

Steelix then came out of the PokeBall and lands in front of Sandslash.

"Whoa! A Steelix!" Emu said.

"Steelix, use Bind!" Jasmine commanded.

Steelix coils around Sandslash like a snake and traps it using it's body.

"Now's our chance!" Nurse Joy said as she rushed over to cure Sandslash.

She then injects Sandslash with the cure, but they noticed Sandslash's eyes are still red.

"It didn't work?" Nurse Joy shockingly said.

"How that can be?" May asked.

"Maybe they made the viurs uncurable..." Jasmine thought.

Sandslash managed to get away from Steelix and attacks it with Dig, damaging Steelix.

"Steelix!" Jasmine shouted.

Emu noticed something on Sandslash.

"Wait, those things..." Emu said as he saw yellow lifeforms on Sandslash's neck.

He then grabs his stethoscope and scans Sandslash, and he realized that Sandslash was also infected by the Bugster virus.

"What is it, Emu?" May wondered.

"It's been infected by a Bugster virus!" Emu said.

"Bugster virus?" May was confused.

"It's a virus from my world." Emu explained. "But why did it end up here?"

"You mean that Sandslash has been infected by two different viruses?" May asked.

"Probably." Emu answered. "Maybe that's why the cure didn't worked."

"Then what should we do?" May asked.

"We should extract the Bugster virus from Sandslash." Emu informed.

"But how?" May asked.

"Leave it to me." Emu happily said.

Emu then grabs his Gamer Driver and wears it on his waist. He then takes out his Mighty Action X Gashat and activates it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Blocks starts to appear on the field, which surprises the three.

"Blocks?" May said, confused as to why blocks suddenly appeared.

Emu then smiles and begins to perform his transformation pose.

"Henshin!" Emu shouted as he inserted the Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

A bunch of portraits can be seen surrounding Emu and he then taps the Ex-Aid portrait and he began to transform.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Emu has transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1. May was surprised by him transforming.

"D-Did you just transform?" May asked.

"Yeah." Emu answered.

"But, you look so...ridiculous." May said.

"Oh, don't worry. This isn't even my true form." Emu explained.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"You'll see..." Emu said as he then summons his weapon and took it.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

"Let's clear this with no continues." Emu said.

Emu tries to attack Sandslash, but it's too fast for him to land a hit.

"Ugh, it's too fast..." Emu said.

May is rather confused as to what's going, but she finally decided to help Emu.

"Alright, Blaziken. Let's help Emu extract the virus!" May said.

Blaziken then starts to attack Sandslash again and they seem to be equal. Jasmine also decides to help Emu.

"Steelix! Use Iron Tail!" Jasmine commanded her Steelix.

Steelix then uses it's tail to attack Sandslash, which it causes him to sent backwards.

"Now, Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" May commanded her Blaziken.

Blaziken performs a flying kick on Sandslash, causing it to sent into Emu's direction.

"Now's your chance, Emu!" May shouted.

"Alright!" Emu said as he pressed the B Button on his Gashacon Breaker 4 times.

The hammer was surrounded with energy. He then successfully hits Sandslash with it, extracting the Bugster within Sandslash.

"W-What are those?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Those are the Bugster within Sandslash." Emu informed.

"So, we have to defeat them, as well?" May asked.

"Yes." Emu answered. "Now that the Bugster is extracted, the cure should work now."

Steelix then binds Sandslash again in order for Nurse Joy to use the cure on him again. This time, it worked.

"It worked!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Good. Now let's deal with the Bugster!" Emu said. "Dai-Henshin!"

He then flips the lever on the Gamer Driver to the left side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A portal appears in front of him and runs into it and he began to transform again.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Emu has transformed into Ex-Aid Level 2. May was surprised once again.

"H-He transformed again?" May said.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Emu said as he prepares his Gashacon Breaker.

Emu then starts attacking the grunts in which he was able to wipe them out.

"Damn you! How did you end up here?" The Bugster ranted.

"You know, I was gonna ask you that." Emu retaliated.

"No matter. I shall finish you here!" The Bugster said.

"Heh. We'll see about that!" Emu said as he began attacking the Bugster.

While this is going on, some of the Bugster's minion snuck up on May. But May notices this.

"Ah!" May shouted.

She fell to the ground and was about to be attacked when Blaziken saves her by using her Blaze Kick on them, destroying them in the process.

"Thanks, Blaziken." May happily said.

It then helped get May up and watches as Emu managed to weaken the Bugster.

"Let's finish this with a secret technique!" Emu said as he takes out his Gashat from the Gamer Driver and he blows it.

 **GASHUN!**

He then inserts it into the slot of the Gashacon Breaker.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

The tip of the hammer is now charged with energy and after a while...

 **MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH!**

He then jumps and pounds the Bugster with his hammer, destroying him instantly.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

In the distance, Graphite can be seen observing the fight and he seems to be pissed as to what's Ex-Aid doing in this world.

"Hmph!" Graphite smirked as he walks away from the scene.

Meanwhile, in the hideout, Butch and Cassidy are pissed as their plans failed once again.

"Damnit! Even with that kind of power, it's not enough!" Butch ranted.

"And who's that transforming guy with them?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know, but he's a threat to our plans!" Butch said.

"Then what should we do?" Cassidy asked.

"We'll keep experimenting the virus...That's our only choice." Butch informed.

"If you say so..." Cassidy said as the two went back to the experiment room to learn more about the newly-created virus.

Back in Olivine City, Emu confronts May and she still can't believe about his appearance.

"So, this is your true form?" May asked.

"Yeah." Emu nodded. "What do you think?"

"It's much better, I guess." May commented. "Not sure about the color, though."

They then turns their attention to Nurse Joy, who can be seen checking on Sandslash.

"It seems to be fine." Nurse Joy commented. "It just needs a little time to recover."

"Well, that's a relief..." May happily said.

"Now, why don't we come to the Pokemon Center to discuss..." Jasmine suggested.

"That's great!" May happily said.

"Alright, let's go!" Nurse Joy said. "Oh, and May."

"Yes? What is it?" May asked.

"You have a call from someone in Mahogany Town." Nurse Joy said.

"Hmm...I wonder who could that be?" May wondered.

The three then proceed to the Pokemon Center to have Sandslash recover from his last battle and to discuss about everything that happened. Meanwhile, back in Ex-Aid's world, Kuroto, Asuna and Hiiro, who already transformed into Brave Level 2, can be seen outside the hospital.

"Here, take this." Kuroto said as he gives him some kind of a mini-tablet.

"What's this?" Hiiro asked.

"That allows you to communicate with us, even if you're in another dimension." Kuroto explained.

"Alright, I'll keep this." Hiiro said.

"Oh, and take this, too." Asuna said as she hands out another Gashat.

"That allows you to return to this dimension, once you found Emu." Kuroto explained.

"Alright, let's begin." Hiiro said as he slots the fake Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

"Good luck, Hiiro." Asuna said.

"Now, remember, you will be teleported to the same dimension as Emu was, but you'll end up in a different place..." Kuroto explained.

"Once you there, you'll need to find Emu on your own." Asuna continued.

"Understood. Proceeding to another dimension..." Hiiro said as he flips the lever.

A portal then appears in front of Hiiro and runs into it, which causes him to glow white. After a while, he disappears. Kuroto prepares to leave.

"Where are you going, President?" Asuna asked.

"Sorry, Poppy, but I had some paperwork to do." Kuroto answered.

"Oh, okay." Asuna said.

"Just inform me if he found Emu and managed to get back here." Kuroto said as he gaves her another mini-tablet.

"Alright. See you later!" Asuna said.

Kuroto nods and then leaves the scene. In the distance, Taiga can be seen observing them.

"A Gashat that can enter dimensions..." Taiga thought.

After a lot of thoughts, he then leaves the scene. Back in the Pokemon world, in Mahogany Town, a white glow in a shape of a person can be seen in a distance and Hiiro came out of it. He looks around as to where he ended up.

"This is a weird city..." Hiiro commented. "Now, I'll need to find where Emu is."

He then starts wandering around the city to search for Emu.

 _See you next game!_


	6. Chapter 4 - The Rider Reunion

**Chapter 4 - The Rider Reunion**

May and Emu can be seen talking to each other about something.

"So, you're a Kamen Rider in your world?" May asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was called." Emu nodded.

"What's a Kamen Rider, anyway?" May asked again.

"Well, in my world, Kamen Riders are heroes who protects the Earth from threats. We also fight for justice." Emu explained.

"Huh. I guess that make sense." May said. "I mean with you transforming and all."

"Yeah. All Riders can transforming using these." Emu said as he points to his Gamer Driver.

"Oh, a belt." May said.

"It's not just a belt, it's a transformation belt. This one is called the Gamer Driver." Emu explained.

"You mean all Riders have different transformation belts?" May asked.

"Yeah." Emu nodded as he grabs his Gashat. "And this is a Gashat, it allows me to transform into the form you just saw."

"Oh, so that's how it is..." May said. "Anyway, can you stay here for a while?"

"Why?" Emu asked.

"Nurse Joy said that I had a call from someone in Mahogany Town." May answered.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait." Emu said.

May then goes to a computer to recieve the call. Meanwhile, in Mahogany Town, Hiiro is still wandering around the town, searching for Emu.

"Where could he be?" Hiiro asked. "And why am I entrusted this task on rescuing him?"

While searching, the mini-tablet starts to shake. He then turns it on and finds Asuna calling for him.

"Hiiro, have you found Emu yet?" Asuna asked.

"Not yet." Hiiro answered. "He could be anywhere, for all I know."

"Keep looking. Who knows, he could be in the same location." Asuna said.

"By the way, why is the President not with you?" Hiiro asked.

"He goes back to his office right after you teleported. He said he has some paperwork to do." Asuna informed.

"I see..." Hiiro said.

"Where are you right now?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure where I am. I'm not familiar with this place." Hiiro answered.

"Have you seen any signs?" Asuna asked again. "That should tell you where you are."

Hiiro then looked for a sign and he eventually found one that says:

"Mahogany Town." Hiiro declared.

"Hmm...I'm not familiar to that place, either." Asuna said. "Just keep looking, okay?"

"Understood." Hiiro said.

He then ends the conversation and resumes his search, he eventually enters the Pokemon Center there to look for him. Back in Ex-Aid's world, Taiga can be seen in Kuroto's office in Genm Corp., talking to Kuroto.

"Why did you bring me here?" Taiga asked.

"I want you to deal with the Bugsters right now." Kuroto answered.

"Why me?" Taiga asked. "What about those two?"

"Emu ended up in another dimesion and Hiiro is currently there to rescue him." Kuroto explained.

"What about Kiriya?" Taiga asked.

"He is still recovering from his wounds. I'm afraid he can't fight in his condition." Kuroto explained.

"Hmph. Guess I had no choice, huh?" Taiga said.

"I'm counting on you, Taiga." Kuroto said.

Taiga then leaves the building. Kuroto can be seen grinning. Back in the Pokemon world, May and Emu can be seen exiting the Pokemon Center.

"So, why are we going to Mahogany Town again?" Emu asked.

"Drew says that we will meet at the souvenir shop at Mahogany Town." May answered.

"Oh, Drew's your rival in Pokemon Contest, right?" Emu asked.

"More like friendly rival, actually." May answered. "Anyway, let's go back to that route."

"Oh, the one where you found me?" Emu asked.

"Yes." May nodded. "We're heading to Ecruteak City. Once we're there, we'll take the left path, that should lead to Mahogany Town."

"Alright, let's go!" Emu said.

May and Emu then goes back to Route 39 and then to Ecruteak City once again. Meanwhile, in the secret hideout, Butch and Cassidy are still experimenting the virus on an Aggron. Graphite arrives to see what's the status about the virus.

"How was the experiment going on, you two?" Graphite asked.

"Hey, we have names, you know?" Cassidy ranted. "Anyway, the experiment is looking very well."

"Aggron's getting a lot more powerful now!" Butch said. "I say that experiment was a success."

"Hmph! Very well." Graphite said.

"By the way, who's that masked warrior we just saw there?" Cassidy asked.

"He's one of the Gamer Riders in my world." Graphite answered.

"And how was he able to cure the virus?" Butch asked.

"They're the only ones who can extract the Bugster virus from the user." Graphite answered.

"So, that means..." Butch thought.

"Yes. Your Pokemon virus is still intact, but the Bugster virus is not." Graphite answered. "I'll help you this time. Just let me know if you're done with the experiment."

"Yes, sir." Both said.

They then goes back to work while Graphite leaves to observe the Rider again. Meanwhile, May and Emu managed to take the left path of Ecruteak City and after a long hour, they managed to arrive at Mahogany Town."

"Ah, looks like we're here." May said.

"Yep. This is Mahogany Town." Emu said.

"Now I wonder where Drew could be." May wondered.

"Didn't he said he'll be at the outside of the souvenir shop?" Emu asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see him..." May answered.

Then, someone exited the souvenir shop, and it's a green-haired boy with a purple jacket.

"Oh, there you are, May." The boy said.

"Drew!" May greeted. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I bought something at the souvenir shop." Drew said as he showed what he bought.

"What's that?" May asked.

"It's a RageCandyBar, Mahogany Town's famous candy." Drew answered.

"Wow! I've never seen one before." May said.

"Who's that guy with you?" Drew asked, pointing to Emu.

"Oh, this is Emu. I met him in Olivine City." May answered.

"Nice to meet you, Drew" Emu politely said.

"Nice to meet you too." Drew answered back. "Anyway, I should go back to the Pokemon Center to pick up my Pokemon."

"Can we come along?" May asked.

"Sure." Drew said.

Drew, May and Emu then enters the Pokemon Center. When they enter, there are a lot of Trainers around.

"Wow, there's a lot of trainers here..." May said.

"They're probably here to check their Pokemons, as well." Emu said.

"Ah, there you are." A voice can be heard.

The group encountered Nurse Joy in the counter and decided to go there.

"I'd like to pick up my Pokemons, Nurse Joy." Drew said.

"Sure." Nurse Joy said as she picks up Drew's Pokeballs. "Here you go. None of them are infected."

"Thanks." Drew said.

They then decided to sit in a bench to discuss. While they were discussing, Hiiro can be seen going downstairs and there, he finally founds Emu.

"I've finally found you, intern." Hiiro said.

May, Drew and Emu heard the voice and Emu seems to recognized it.

"Who was that?" May asked.

"That voice..." Emu thought.

They then looked at the distance, and there they found Hiiro.

"Ah!" Emu shockingly said, as he recognized him.

"So, this is where you ended up..." Hiiro said as he slowly walking towards them.

"Hiiro?" Emu asked.

"You know that guy, Emu?" May asked.

"Ah, yes. He's one of my friends in my world." Emu answered.

"Your world? What are you talking about?" Drew asked.

"You may not believe this, Drew, but he's from another world." May explained.

Hiiro then confronts Emu.

"What are you doing here?" Emu asked.

"I'm here to rescue you." Hiiro answered.

"Rescue?" Emu asked.

"The President told me that you ended up here, so he decided to sent me to rescue you." Hiiro explained.

"Oh." Emu said.

Hiiro then picked up the mini-tablet and contacts Asuna.

"What is it, Hiiro? Did you find him?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. He's right here." Hiiro said as he hands over the tablet to Emu.

"Hi." Emu greeted.

"Emu! Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried." Asuna happily said.

"Yeah. Sorry if I make you worry. But I'm fine." Emu said.

"Alright, let's go back." Hiiro said.

"No, I can't..." Emu said.

"You can't...? Why?" Asuna asked.

"The Bugster virus somehow ended up in this world." Emu explained.

"What?!" Hiiro shockingly said.

"Eeeehhhh? How did that happen?" Asuna shockingly said.

"I don't know. I'm looking into it." Emu said.

Before they can talk further, an explosion can be heard somewhere.

"What was that?" May asked.

"It must have came from the Lake of Rage." Nurse Joy answered.

"Lake of Rage?" May asked.

"The lake just above Mahogany Town." Drew informed.

"Could it be?" May asked.

Nurse Joy then recieved a call.

"Yes. What is it?" Nurse Joy asked. "What?...Understood!"

She then hangs up the phone.

"They spotted a red-eyed Aggron rampaging across Lake of Rage!" Nurse Joy informed.

"What?!" May, Emu and Hiiro are shocked.

"Alright, let's go, May." Emu said.

"Right." May nodded.

"You too, Hiiro. I might need your help here." Emu said.

"Hmph. Very well." Hiiro said.

"I'll come along too." Drew said.

"Drew?" May asked.

"I have nothing else to do here, so I decided to go along with you." Drew said.

"Alright, you can come along with us, Drew." May said.

Emu, Hiiro, May and Drew then goes towards the Lake of Rage, which is above Mahogany Town, to find the rampaging Aggron.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 5 - Lake of Rage

**Chapter 5 - Lake of Rage**

When the group arrived in the Lake of Rage, they saw an Aggron attacking some people there. Hiiro was surprised by it's appearance.

"This is..." Hiiro said.

"Yeah. A Pokemon that has been infected by the Bugster virus." Emu informed.

"What's it doing in the Lake of Rage?" May asked.

"I don't know." Emu answered. "We'll have to extract the virus from the Pokemon."

"Very well." Hiiro said as both him and Emu takes their Gashats and activates it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Blocks and treasure chests starts to appear on the field. Drew was confused as to what's going on.

"What's going on?" Drew asked.

"Just watch." May happily answered.

Both Emu and Hiiro performs their transformation pose.

"Henshin!" Both shouted as they inserted their Gashats into their Gamer Drivers.

 **GASHAT!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

After transforming, Ex-Aid then take out his weapons.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

They tried to attack Aggron, but their attacks are unaffected thanks to it's metal body.

"What? Our attacks didn't work?" Hiiro asked.

"Aggron's a Steel and Rock-type Pokemon, so our attacks do little damage." Emu answered.

Then Emu realized something.

"Wait a minute, Aggron's a Rock and Steel-type Pokemon so that means..." Emu thought. "That's it!"

Emu turns his attention to May and tells her to summon Blaziken.

"May, we could use your Blaziken right now." Emu said.

"Oh, right." May said. "Alright, Blaziken, take the stage!"

She threw the PokeBall, which Blaziken came out of it. Hiiro was alerted by this.

"What? Another one?" Hiiro asked.

"Calm down, Hiiro. That one's on our side." Emu stopped him from attacking Blaziken.

"How do you know that's on our side?" Hiiro asked.

"Look, it's not infected by the Bugster virus, and it belongs to one of my friends." Emu explained.

"Hmph." Hiiro said.

"Alright, May, I want your Blaziken to use Sky Uppercut on Aggron." Emu instructed May.

"Huh? Why?" May asked.

"I think I get what's he saying." Drew said.

"What is it?" May asked Drew.

"Well, Aggron's a Rock/Steel-type Pokemon and Blaziken's Sky Uppercut is a Fighting-type move, that means...Aggron will deal massive damage!" Drew explained.

"Oh, I get it." May said. "Alright, Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken performs a flying uppercut, which caused Aggron to flinch and deal massive damage. However, Aggron managed to survive from that attack, like it was nothing.

"What?" Emu shockingly said.

"How did it survive that?" May asked.

"Must be because of the other virus..." Emu answered.

"Other virus?" Hiiro was confused.

"Yeah. Someone combine the Bugster virus with the Pokemon virus, thus making them uncurable. That's why we have to extract the Bugster virus from that Pokemon." Emu explained.

"I see..." Hiiro asked.

Aggron then retaliates by using Head Smash on Blaziken, dealing severe damage.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

"This is not good. It's getting more stronger and stronger every time..." Emu said.

"Well, how about this?" May said as she pressed the button on her Mega Bracelet. "Mega Evolution, go!"

The Blazikenite on her Mega Bracelet starts to glow, so does Blaziken as he starts to evolve. After a while, Blaziken no longer glows and has evolved into Mega Blaziken.

"Wow! Blaziken Mega Evolved!" Emu happily said.

"So, this is the Mega Evolution that Soledad's talking about..." Drew thought.

"Alright, Blaziken. Sky Uppercut once more!" May commanded.

Blaziken performs another uppercut on Aggron. This time, it hits him very hard, and Aggron is weakened.

"This is it!" Emu said as he starts to use his hammer to attack Aggron.

"Extracting the Bugster now." Hiiro said.

Both Gamer Riders simultaneously attacked the weakened Aggron, causing the Bugster to be extracted from Aggron.

"They did it!" May said.

"Arrgh! I almost had it..." The Bugster said.

"What are those?" Drew asked.

"Those are the Bugsters. They're trying to take control of whoever Pokemon they're infecting." May explained.

"That's terrible..." Drew said.

"Well, now that Aggron is free from the Bugsters, we can now call Nurse Joy to cure it." May said.

"I'll do it." Drew said.

"Okay, I'm counting on you, Drew." May said.

Drew then leaves Lake of Rage to inform Nurse Joy about the situation.

"Alright, I'll use this." Emu said as he takes out another Gashat, the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat.

"What? You have another one?" May asked.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

The title screen appears behind him and a mini-robot came out of the screen. Emu then inserts it into the second slot.

"Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!" Emu shouted.

"Procceding to Level 2." Hiiro said.

Both of them flipped the levers on the other side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **A GATCHA! BUTTOBASE!**

 **TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH!**

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

Emu has finally transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Robot Gamer Level 3.

 **TADDLE MEGURU!**

 **TADDLE MEGURU!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Hiiro transforms into Kamen Rider Brave Level 2. After that, he then take out his Gashacon Sword.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"Alright! Let's clear this with no continues!" Emu said.

"Cut down the separated Bugster." Hiiro said.

But before they can attack, Graphite, in his human form, appears. Both of them were surprised by his appearance.

"You!" Emu said.

"What are you doing here, Graphite?" Hiiro asked.

"Don't tell me you're..."

Graphite then grabs his Gashacon Bugvisor.

"Replicate!" Graphite said.

 **INFECTION!**

Graphite then starts to transform into it's Bugster form.

 **LET'S GAME! BAD GAME!**

 **DEAD GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **THE BUGSTER!**

"H-He's a Bugster, too?" May asked.

Graphite then summons his weapons and began attacking both Ex-Aid and Brave. Meanwhile, in Ex-Aid's world, Taiga, as Snipe Level 2, can be seen fighting a Bugster. He then pulls out his Gashat and inserts it into his Gashacon Magnum.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

He then charges his shot and after a while, he finally fires...

 **BANG BANG! CRITICAL FINISH!**

Snipe shoots a large beam that penetrates it's armor, destroying the Bugster.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

After that, he reverts back to normal and walks away. After walking for a while, he is then confronted by Parad.

"Where are you going?" Parad asked.

"You!" Taiga said.

"I see that you're the only one who is still here." Parad said.

"Where's Graphite?" Taiga asked.

"Still seeking revenge, eh?" Parad asked. "Unfortunately, Graphite's not here at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Taiga asked.

"He's in another world right now. Probably the same world where those two ended up." Parad explained.

"What?!" Taiga shockingly said.

"Now that you know where he is, what you're gonna do?" Parad asked. "I'm gonna leave that to you. I had some business to do."

Parad then leaves the scene. After a while, Taiga decides to go back to Genm Corp. to ask the Presiden about the other world. Back in the Pokemon world, Emu and Blaziken can be seen working together to destroy the Bugster, while Hiiro fights Graphite. Emu managed to weaken the Bugster long enough for him to use it's finisher.

"Let's finish this with my secret technique!" Emu said as he took out his Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and inserts it into his Kimewaza Slot Holder.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

His huge fists can be seen charging energy. After a while, he then pressed the button again...

 **GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He then fires his fist like a rocket on the Bugster, destroying him.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

"What's the matter? Is that all you've got?" Graphite asked.

"Graphite, what are you planning?" Hiiro asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Graphite said as he hits Hiiro, weakening him.

Graphite then uses his Dragon Fang of Rage on Hiiro, but Emu managed to block it using his fist.

 **GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" May commanded.

Blaziken jumps into the air and performs a flaming diving kick on Graphite, which it collided with the Rocket Punch, damaging him greatly.

"Auugh!" Graphite screamed. "You'll pay for this!"

Graphite then flees. Both Emu and Hiiro then reverts back to normal.

"Are you okay, Hiiro?" Emu asked.

"I don't need your concern." Hiiro said.

"Who was that guy, anyway?" May asked.

"That's Graphite. He's one of our enemies in our world." Emu explained.

"Still, what could he be doing here?" Hiiro asked.

Then, Drew and Nurse Joy had finally arrived.

"Alright, here it is." Drew said.

Blaziken restrains Aggron and Nurse Joy then rushed into Aggron's aid and injects a cure on it. Aggron's red-eyes are gone, so he reverts back to normal.

"It worked. You can go back now, Aggron." Nurse Joy said.

Aggron then goes back to the mountains to where he belongs. May then brings Blaziken back to it's PokeBall.

"Now that it's all over, where should we go, May?" Emu asked.

"Actually, I don't know." May answered. "Ever since the Pokemon Contest has been postponed, I am nowhere to go."

Then Drew has an idea.

"I know. How about we go to Blackthorn City?" Drew suggested.

"Blackthorn City?" May asked.

"Yes. Someone invited me over to Blackthorn City for a meeting." Drew said.

"Who could it be?" May asked.

"Who knows. Anyways, I suggest we go there together." Drew said.

"That's a good idea. Who knows, there could be more Pokemon infected in that area." Emu said. "What about you, Hiiro?"

"Hmph. Looks like I have no choice but to go with you." Hiiro said. "I want to know what Graphite's planning."

"That settles it, then." May said. "Alright, everyone. Let's go to Blackthorn City!"

And so, the group decided to go back to Mahogany Town, then they took the path to Ice Cave, which leads to Blackthorn City.

 _To be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 6 - Snipe's Arrival

**Chapter 6 - Snipe's Arrival**

In the CR, Kuroto can be seen with Asuna talking to both Emu and Hiiro about Graphite.

"Graphite is in there?!" Kuroto shockingly said.

"Yes. He seems to be responsible for the Bugster infection in this world..." Emu informed.

"How did he end up there?" Asuna asked.

"Maybe that black Ex-Aid helped him teleport here." Hiiro said.

"That could be possible..." Asuna said.

"So, that's why we're going to stay here for a while, to make sure the Bugsters here are dealt with." Emu said.

"I understand." Kuroto said. "Once Graphite is forced to go back, you can go back to this world."

"Alright. Well, see you later." Emu said.

They then end their conversation. Kuroto then gets a phone call.

"Hello." Kuroto greeted.

"What?!" Kuroto shockingly said. "Alright, I'm on my way."

He then ends the conversation.

"Is there a problem, President?" Asuna asked.

"Someone managed to sneak into my office and stole the fake Gashat that I mass-produced." Kuroto informed.

"What?!" Asuna shockingly said. "Maybe it's the black Ex-Aid?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, but I got to go." Kuroto said as he quickly leaves the CR.

Meanwhile, Taiga can be seen holding what seems to be the same Gashat used to teleport Hiiro to the other world. But, he is then confronted by the black Ex-Aid.

"So, you've finally showed up..." Taiga said. "You're going to tell me everything you know."

He then grabs his Gashat and activates it.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

"Henshin." Taiga said.

He then inserts his Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Taiga can transform into Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1. He immediately goes to Level 2.

"Second tactics." Taiga said as he pulls the lever to the other side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **BABANGBANG! BANGBABANG!**

 **YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING, GO!**

Taiga has transformed into Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2. He then summons his weapon.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

"Mission, Start." Taiga said.

Both of them starts fighting. Meanwhile, back to the Pokemon world, the group managed to reach Ice Path.

"So, we have to get across this cave in order to reach Blackthorn City, right?" May asked.

"Yeah." Drew answered.

The group then enters Ice Path and inside, they find everything's on ice and they were shivering due to the cold temperature.

"Brrr...It's getting c-cold out here." May said.

"Well, it IS called the Ice Path, after all." Emu said.

"Let's not stay here any longer. Let's find the exit." Drew said.

The group navigated through the cave to find the exit. After a little bit exploring, they managed to find a stair that leads to the bottom floor.

"Now where are we?" May asked.

The room was filled with mostly slippery ice. In the middle, four boulders can be seen in a elaborate spots.

"The ice here are slippery. We had to be careful or else we'll slip." Drew said.

They continued to navigate through the cave, until they come across a room where the stairs is located on the top right, but there's ice all around the floor.

"What do we do here?" May asked.

"There's boulders around the floor. We need to bump into them in order to stop our momentum." Drew said.

"But how are we going to do that if the floor's all slippery." May said.

"I think I know the pattern." Emu said. "Just follow me."

Emu starts to solve the puzzle on this cave. After a while, they managed to get to the spot with the stair.

"We did it!" May happily said.

"How are you able to figure out this puzzle?" Drew asked.

"I'm an expert of any games, puzzle games included." Emu explained.

"But you're still an intern..." Hiiro said.

"Well, yeah. That make sense." Emu said.

"Anyways, let's go downwards!" May said.

The group then take the stairs. Meanwhile, back in Ex-Aid's world, the battle between Snipe and the black Ex-Aid is still ongoing, but the black Ex-Aid managed to hit Snipe.

"Not bad." Taiga said.

The black Ex-Aid said as he takes out the Shakariki Sports Gashat from the Gamer Driver and inserts into his Kimewaza Slot Holder.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

Taiga also does the same, expect he inserts his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat into his Gashacon Magnum.

 **SHAKARIKI! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **BANG BANG! CRITICAL FINISH!**

The black Ex-Aid throws one of the wheels and Snipe shoots a projectile, which both of them collided. After that, the black Ex-Aid managed to flee.

"Tch. He ran away again..." Taiga said. "Alright, let's see if this Gashat works."

He then grabs the fake Gashat he just stole from Genm Corp. and inserts it into the second slot, then flip the lever back.

 **GASHAT!**

He then flips the lever back on the other side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A portal then appears in front of him and runs into it, in which he glows white. After a while, he disappears. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Kiriya can be seen getting out of his room. He seem to have fully recovered after the fight. Asuna confronts him.

"Are you okay now, Kiriya?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kiriya answered. "The expert's not with you?"

"Oh, he's...in another world." Asuna answered.

"Huh. No wonder the hospital's so quiet all of a sudden..." Kiriya said.

"Yeah..." Asuna said.

"Anyway, I'm just going outside, if you don't mind." Kiriya said.

"Oh, alright. But I have a favor to ask..." Asuna said.

"What is it?" Kiriya asked.

"Since Emu's in another world, I want you to take care of any Bugster activities around here." Asuna informed.

"Oh, okay. I'll do that. I owe him one, anyway." Kiriya said.

Kiriya then leaves the hospital as Asuna goes back to the CR. Outside, Kiriya is still walking outside the hospital. There, he found something on the grass.

"Hmm, what's this?" Kiriya said.

Kiriya then picked up the item, which turns out to be the same Gashat that teleported Emu into the Pokemon world.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kiriya said.

Somewhere in Route 45, Taiga can be seen coming out of the portal. He wonders where he is.

"Where am I?" Taiga asked.

He wandered around the place until he found a ledge that he can jump on.

"Is this where Graphite ended up?" Taiga thought.

He decides to go north towards Blackthorn City. Meanwhile in the secret hideout, Graphite can be seen observing with Butch and Cassidy about the Pokemon they're experimenting on.

"What's your plan here?" Butch asked.

"If we wait for the two virus to form, then the Pokemon will become a lot stronger..." Graphite answered.

"Hmm... I guess that makes sense." Cassidy said.

"What do you mean?" Butch asked.

"You always deploy these Pokemons after you injected them with the virus. That's why they were able to defeat it." Cassidy explained.

"Oh..." Butch said.

"I'll be going out for a while. You guys can do whatever you want..." Graphite said as he leaves.

Meanwhile, back in Ice Paht, after a lot of puzzle solving, May's group finally finds the exit.

"Look! There's the exit!" Emu happily said.

"Whew. Thank god we finally made it." May happily said. "If it wasn't for you, we would have been lost by now."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help you reach the exit." Emu said.

"Let's not waste any more time here, guys. Let's go to the exit."

The group finally exits the Ice Path. When they got out, the first thing they is see a city...

"And we're here, Blackthorn City!" Drew said.

"Wow! This city is beautiful!" May happily said.

"Yeah, it is." Drew nodded. "Anyways, we should head to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon."

The group then decided to head to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. When they enter there, there were many trainers in the Pokemon Center.

"There's so many trainers around here..." Drew said.

"I guess that's what to be expected." Emu said. "They're probably here to see if their Pokemon are infected or not."

"You two stay here. We're going to heal and scan our Pokemons." May said.

"Okay." Emu nodded.

While they're on the counter to heal their Pokemons, Emu and Hiiro talked to each other.

"What was Graphite doing in here, anyway?" Hiiro asked.

"I don't know..." Emu answered. "Maybe someone teleported him here, like you said."

"He must be the one responsible for the infection of those Pokemons." Hiiro said.

"Yeah, but what about that other virus?" Emu asked. "Graphite must have worked with someone else..."

"And here I thought I'm only here to rescue you..." Hiiro said.

"We don't have a choice. We must make sure Graphite is forced to go back to our world." Emu said.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll help you out this time..." Hiiro said.

Meanwhile somewhere around Route 45, Graphite can be seen with a Nidoking and Nidoqueen, Pokemons that are infected by the virus.

"Alright! Show them what you can do!" Graphite said.

Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen runs towards Blackthorn City.

"So, you were here all along..." A voice can be heard.

Graphite looked behind him and there, he found Taiga walking.

"Taiga...What are you doing here?" Graphite asked.

"Didn't I already told you? I'm here to get my revenge!" Taiga said as he takes out his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and activates it.

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

"Hmph, very well. I'll make sure you'll die here!" Graphite said as he took out his Gashacon Bugvisor.

"Henshin." Taiga said as he inserts his Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

"Replicate!" Graphite said as he presses the red button on the Gashacon Bugvisor.

 **INFECTION!**

 **LET'S GAME! BAD GAME!**

 **DEAD GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **THE BUGSTER!**

"Second tactics." Taiga said as he pulls the lever on the other side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **BABANGBANG! BANGBABANG!**

 **YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING GO!**

Snipe then took out his Gashacon Magnum.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

Both Snipe and Graphite are ready to battle, as they charged at each other.

 _See you next game!_


	9. Chapter 7 - The Kanto Champion Appears!

**Chapter 7 - The Kanto Champion Appears!**

In the Pokemon Center, May and Drew can be seen walking towards Emu and Hiiro, having finished healing and scanning of their Pokemons.

"Alright, we're done." May said.

"Now, why don't we come outside?" Drew suggested.

The group decided to exit the Pokemon Center.

"Well, I'm going to the meeting now." Drew said.

"Can we come?" May asked.

"I'm sorry, but only I was invited to go there." Drew answered.

"I see..." May said.

"Well, see you later." Drew said as he goes towards the door.

Meanwhile, in the CR, Kuroto visits again to inform Asuna, as Poppy, of the person who steals one of the fake Gashat.

"What?! Taiga has stolen one of the Gashats?" Poppy shockingly said.

"Yes. That's what I saw on the video recording last night." Kuroto said.

"Maybe he knows that Graphite's in another world, so he stole one." Poppy explained.

"That could be possible. But how does he know about it?" Kuroto asked.

"I don't know..." Asuna answered. "I guess we only have Kiriya left..."

"Yeah. I saw him walk by in the hospital earlier." Kuroto said.

"Well, he said he has fully recovered. Don't worry, I've already asked him to help us." Poppy said.

"I'd better call them." Asuna said as she picks up the mini-tablets and contacts both Emu and Hiiro.

May and Emu can be seen talking, while Hiiro distances himself. His mini-tablet suddenly rings.

"Hmm? Did you hear that?" May asked.

"Oh, it's just our tablet. Hold on..." Emu said.

Emu then approaches Hiiro as he grabs it and finds Asuna calling.

"What is it, Asuna?" Emu asked.

"This is bad! Taiga stole one of the Gashat that teleports you there." Poppy informed.

"What?!" Both were shocked.

"You mean, he's here?" Emu asked.

"Probably. You haven't seen him yet?" Poppy asked.

"No, we haven't." Emu answered.

"He's probably going after Graphite." Hiiro said.

May wonders who they're talking to and decides to approach them.

"Uh...Who are you talking to?" May asked.

Poppy noticed her in there and asks Emu who that girl is.

"Emu? Who's that girl?" Poppy asked.

Kuroto noticed as well, but he seem to have recognized her, as he was shocked upon seeing May.

"Oh, this is May. She's with me ever since I ended up here." Emu introduced her.

"Hi." May greeted.

"Nice to meet you, May. I'm Poppy Pipopapo, Emu's navigator!" Poppy introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, too." May said.

"May..." Kuroto thought.

Then, a flashback occured, showing Kuroto, as a child, playing Pokemon Emerald. He played as the female character, who is none other than May. Back in the present, Kuroto is smiling, remembering those good old days, which bothers Poppy.

"Uh...Why are you smiling, President?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, uh...It's nothing." Kuroto said confused.

"Anyway, this is Kuroto Dan, CEO of Genm Corp." Poppy introduced Kuroto to May.

"CEO? You must be pretty rich." May said.

"Of course he is!" Poppy said.

"I want to thank you for taking care of Emu while he's in there." Kuroto said.

"No problem. I'm glad I was there when I saw him." May said.

"Anyway, you sure Taiga is in here somewhere?" Emu asked.

"Yes. Those Gashats that I mass-produced will teleport them to the same world that you were in." Kuroto explained.

"I guess we have to find him, then." Emu said.

"I'm counting on you." Kuroto said.

Poppy then ends the conversation and talk to Kuroto about what was he thinking.

"Why were you smiling there, President?" Poppy said.

"It was nothing. That girl...She remind me of the character of a game that I used to play when I was a child." Kuroto explained.

"You mean May?" Poppy asked. "Can you tell me about that game?"

"Since we're the only ones here, I'll tell you about the story of how I played the game." Kuroto said.

Back in Blackthorn City...

"Well, I guess we have to find him..." Emu said.

"He might still be after Graphite." Hiiro said.

"That's true..." Emu said.

Before May could say something to them, they heard an explosion somewhere.

"Where did that come from?" May wondered.

"I think it came over there." Emu said pointing to the path leading to Route 45. They decided to go there and when they arrived, they saw a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen attacking several humans.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen?" May shockingly said.

"Those eyes...No doubt about it, they're infected by the Bugster virus." Emu said.

Emu and Hiiro takes out their Gashat and activates it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

They then perform their transformation pose.

"Henshin!" Both of them shouted.

 **GASHAT!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Emu and Hiiro has transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1 and Brave Level 1, respectively.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May shouted as she throws the Pokeball.

The PokeBall opens and Blaziken came out of it. Ex-Aid then takes out his Gashacon Breaker. The three began attacking both Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Meanwhile, somewhere around Route 45, Snipe and Graphite are still fighting.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me that's all you've got!" Graphite taunted Taiga.

"Hmph! I'm just getting started." Snipe said as he tries to shoot Graphite.

Graphite managed to block all of them, but Snipe charges and kicks him in the gut.

"Not bad..." Graphite said.

Snipe and Graphite charged at each other. Back in the other side, it seems that the three were struggling against Nidoking and Nidoqueen, as they were weakened.

"They're...too strong!" Emu said.

"It's too risky..." Hiiro said.

As Nidoking and Nidoqueen are about to attack them again, but a voice can be heard...

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" The voice shouted.

Dragonite came out of nowhere and fires a yellow beam at Nidoking. Nidoking tried to block it, but it was so powerful that it sent him flying.

"A Dragonite?" Emu said.

A carmine-colored man with a cape walks toward the group alongside Nurse Joy. May seems to recognized him.

"Hey, you're Lance, aren't you?" May said.

"Lance? As in Lance, the Champion of the Indigo Plateau?" Emu asked.

"Ah, you must be one of Ash's friends. May, was it?" Lance said.

"Yeah." May nodded.

"What brings you here in Johto?" Lance asked.

"Oh, I'm here to compete in a Pokemon Contests here in Johto." May answered.

"Hmm...I see." Lance said. "And this two must be the masked warriors that I've heard about."

"How did you know that?" May asked.

"I've heard about them when I was in Mahogany Town." Lance answered. "Anyway, I'm here to help you."

Ex-Aid then saw Nidoking being weakened and seize this opportunity by destroying a block nearby that gives him a power-up.

"Item get! Power-Up!" Ex-Aid shouted.

Ex-Aid then jumps and pounds Nidoking using his hammer, causing the Bugster to be extracted.

"Alright! Nidoking's down!" May happily said.

"Now, we just need to weaken Nidoqueen..." Lance said.

"Alright, I'll leave that to you. I'm going to handle the Bugster." Emu said.

Emu then goes to Level 2.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Emu has transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2.

He then takes out his weapon.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

"Alright, let's clear this with no continues!" Emu said.

"Mega Evolution, go!" May shouted as she pressed the button on her Mega Bracelet that evolves Blaziken into Mega Blaziken.

"Ah, I see that you have achieved Mega Evolution." Lance said.

"Yeah. I got it ever since I came here." May said.

"Hmm...Then let's see what it can do." Lance said.

Emu starts to attack the Bugster while Hiiro, May and Lance deal with the Nidoqueen who is still infected. Meanwhile, back in the CR...

"Wait, you mean that the character you played as in that game looks like May?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. It even matches her name and clothes from that game, too." Kuroto answered.

"Hmm...That might just be an coincidence." Poppy said.

"You may be right. Maybe she has a different team than the ones I had..." Kuroto said.

Poppy has an idea.

"Do you still have that game?" Poppy asked.

"If I remember correctly, I still had it on my home. Why?" Kuroto asked.

"Why don't we compare HER pokemon team to yours?" Poppy said. "That way, we can tell if she's the same one that you played as or not."

"Hmm...That might be a good idea." Kuroto thought. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Kuroto then leaves the CR to find his game way back home. Outside the hospital, Kiriya can be seen observing Kuroto leaving the hospital. He then goes on the back side of the hospital and holds the fake Gashat.

"Alright, let's see what this can do." Kiriya said.

 _See you next game!_


	10. Chapter 8 - Taiga's Pursuit of Graphite

**Chapter 8 - Taiga's Pursuit of Graphite**

In Route 45, Ex-Aid was able to wipe out the Bugster minions and is about to use his finisher on the Bugster.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Emu said as he grabs his Gashat from the Gamer Driver and inserts it into his Kimewaza Slot Holder.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

 **MIGHTY! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-Aid jumps and performs a diving kick on the Bugster, which is then followed by a multiple flurry kicks, destroying the Bugster in the process.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

Meanwhile, Lance's Dragonite and May's Mega Blaziken managed to weaken Nidoqueen long enough for Hiiro to extract the Bugster within it.

"There's nothing I cannot cut!" Hiiro said.

Hiiro slashes Nidqueen, extracting the Bugster within.

"Proceeding to Level 2." Hiiro said as he flips the lever on the left side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Hiiro has transformed into Kamen Rider Brave Level 2. He then takes out his weapon.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"Proceeding with Level 2. Cut down the separated Bugster." Hiiro said.

Hiiro starts attacking the Bugster, with Ex-Aid, Dragonite and Blaziken joining the battle. Meanwhile, Snipe and Graphite are still fighting, but Snipe is weakened.

"It's over, Taiga..." Graphite said as he prepares for an attack.

Taiga also prepares for his Critical Finish.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

"Dragon Fury!" Graphite shouted as he fired a large projectile at Taiga.

 **BANG BANG! CRITICAL FINISH!**

Snipe fired a yellow beam, which collided with Graphite's projectile, causing a big explosion. Graphite was sent flying on where Ex-Aid and Brave fought the Bugster.

"It's that green Bugster!" May said.

"Graphite!" Hiiro said.

"I'm your opponent." Graphite said.

Graphite the helps the Bugster attack the Gamer Riders. He managed to take down both Ex-Aid and Brave.

"Well, how about this?" Emu said as he activates the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

"Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!" Emu shouted.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **A GACCHA! BUTTOBASE!**

 **TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH!**

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

Emu transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Robot Gamer Level 3. He tries to use his rocket punch on Graphite, but he managed to deflect it and damages Ex-Aid.

"Hmph! Is that all you've got, Ex-Aid?" Graphite taunted.

Blaziken and Dragonite tried to attack Graphite, but they were soundly defeated by Graphite.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

"Your Pokemon are no match against me!" Graphite said.

He then goes towards May. Blaziken tried to get Graphite away, but he managed to make him faint. Lance tried to protect her as well, but he was swept away by Graphite.

"Lance!" May said.

She tries to run away, but she slipped by the rock.

"Looks like no one's gonna save you, girl!" Graphite said.

"May!" Emu said as he tries to get up, but he was too injured.

Graphite was about to finish her off, but someone shoots Graphite, damaging him greatly.

"What?" Emu shockingly said.

He looks to where it came from, and there he found Snipe, using his Gashacon Magnum.

"You!" Emu said.

"I won't let you do that, Graphite." Taiga said.

"Impossible! How did you survive my Dragon Fury?" Graphite asked.

"Hmph, I managed to dodge it in time." Taiga said.

Taiga goes towards May and protects her.

"Get out of here. I got this." Taiga said.

"Right." May said as she ran towards Lance to help him get up and ran away.

Ex-Aid and Brave then joins Snipe in battling against Graphite and the Bugster.

"Graphite is mine. You two deal with the Bugster." Taiga said.

Taiga then fights Graphite while Emu and Hiiro deals with the Bugster. At first, the Bugster were able to overpower both Ex-Aid and Brave, but they managed to gain the upper hand by freezing him using Brave's Gashacon Sword.

"I'll leave this to you, Hiiro." Emu said.

"Hmph. There's nothing I cannot cut!" Hiiro said as he takes his Gashat from the Gamer Driver and inserts it into his Gashacon Sword.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

 **TADDLE! CRITICAL FINISH!**

Hiiro uses it's Flame Mode to slash the frozen Bugster, destroying the Bugster in the progress.

"Hmph. I'll let you live this time." Graphite said. "We'll meet again."

Graphite then flees the scene. The three detransforms and confronts each other.

"What are you doing here?" Emu asked.

"I'm here for Graphite." Taiga answered.

"So, that's why you stole one of the Gashats from Genm Corp." Hiiro thought.

"Hmph." Taiga said.

"But that means you're stuck here." Emu said.

"I don't care..." Taiga said as he leaves.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emu said.

"To find him again." Taiga said.

Taiga then leaves. Emu tries to reason with him but Hiiro stops him, saying that he must leave him to his own business. May and Lance then confronts them.

"I guess you two did it." May said.

"Yeah." Emu said.

"But where's the other guy?" May asked.

"Oh, he chased after Graphite." Emu answered.

"Don't you want to help him?" May asked.

"Nah, he can take care of his own." Emu answered.

"I see..." May said.

Nurse Joy then injects the cure to Nidoking and Nidoqueen, returning them back to normal.

"There. That should bring them back." Nurse Joy said.

"They should be able to return back to the wild." Lance said.

"Well, now that it's over, why don't we go back to Blackthorn City?" May suggested.

The group decided to go back to Blackthorn City. There, they found Drew waiting for them.

"Drew! You missed the fun." May said.

"I know. The meeting kinda took long..." Drew said.

"So, how was the meeting?" May asked.

"It went pretty well. Turns out that the organizer of the meeting is someone we know." Drew said.

"Huh?" May was confused.

Then, an orange-haired woman wearing an orange cloth appears.

"It's been a long time, May." The woman said.

"Solidad!" May greeted.

"Good to see you again, May." Solidad said.

"You too, Solidad." May said. "By the way, what was the meeting all about?"

"Oh, you know, Pokemon Contest-related stuff..." Solidad answered.

"What? Why didn't you invite me?" May was shocked.

"She said that if she were invite you, you wouldn't be able to stay there long enough." Drew said.

"Oh, come on! I wouldn't do that, especially if it's about Pokemon Contest." May said.

"And who are these guys?" Solidad asked.

"Oh, this is Emu and Hiiro." May introduced the two. "They helped us from these incidents about the virus."

"Nice to meet you." Emu said.

"Wow, these two are really handsome." Solidad said.

"By the way, Harley's not with you this time?" May asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He didn't attend this meeting." Solidad said.

"That makes me wonder what's he been doing this entire time..." Drew said.

"I believe he's in Cherrygrove City right now." Solidad said. "Shall we go to meet him?"

"But how do we get there?" May asked.

"If I remember correctly, there is a shortcut around Route 45 that leads to Cherrygrove City." Emu said.

"That's great! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" May said.

"You're going already?" Lance asked.

"Yes. What about you, Lance? Aren't you going with us?" May asked.

"I decided to stay around here. This is my hometown, after all." Lance answered.

"But you're the Champion, shouldn't you be staying in Indigo Plateau?" May asked.

"Ah, yes. Actually, I've had someone to take my position temporarily." Lance answered.

"Oh, I see..." May said.

"Well, good luck on your journey, May." Lance said. "May we cross our paths again."

"Thanks, Lance." May said.

The group decided to go to Route 45 in order to go to Cherrygrove City to meet Harley. Meanwhile, back in Ex-Aid's world, Kiriya, as Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1, can be seen testing the fake Gashat that he got.

"Second gear." Kiriya said.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A portal appears in front of him and runs into it. He glowed white for a few seconds and then he disappears, with the Black Ex-Aid observing him and walks away. Meanwhile, in Cherrygrove City, a purple-haired man wearing what seems to be a Cacturne costume can be seen, sitting in the bench.

"What took her so long?" The man said. "Oh, well, time to find something to eat."

The man then goes towards the food store.

 _To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 9 - The Truth

**Chapter 9 - The Truth**

Somewhere in Violet City, a portal can be seen around and Kiriya came out of it.

"Huh? Where in the world am I?" Kiriya asked.

Kiriya began to wander around the city. He was confused as to how he ended up here.

"What is this place?" Kiriya asked.

Meanwhile, the group has reached Route 29, thank to the shortcut from Route 45.

"I think we're almost there." Solidad said.

While May, Drew and Solidad talked, Emu and Hiiro talks to Asuna through the mini-tablet.

"So, Taiga's there, after all..." Asuna said.

"Yeah." Emu nodded.

"Where is he now?" Asuna asked.

"He's still chasing after Graphite." Hiiro answered.

"Well, you better make sure he's with you when you leave this world." Asuna said.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Emu said. "By the way, where's the President?"

"Oh, he's off somewhere to find something..." Asuna answered.

"Something...?" Emu asked.

"You'll know soon, once he's here..." Asuna said.

"Oh, okay." Emu said.

"Ah, we're here!" Solidad said.

The group has finally arrived in Cherrygrove City.

"Wow! What a lovely city." May said.

"So, where do you think Harley is right now?" Drew asked.

"Looking for me, hon?" A voice can be heard somewhere.

The man from earlier approaches the group.

"You're late, Solidad!" The man said.

"Where were you, Harley? Why didn't you attend?" Solidad asked.

"Well, I figured that May is going to be in there, I decided to not go." Harley explained.

"After all that, you still hate her?" Drew asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he hates me." May said.

"He really reminds me of you, Hiiro." Emu said.

"Hmph. You better watch your mouth, intern." Hiiro said.

"So, you two must be the masked warriors that I've heard about..." Harley said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Emu said.

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Solidad asked.

"Oh, I'm here to find something delicious." Harley asked. "I'm pretty sure all of you must be hungry after all this little adventure you're having."

"Now that you've mentioned it, we haven't eat anything." May said.

"Well, why don't we have something to eat?" Harley suggested.

"Alright! Let's go!" May happily said.

The group decided to go to have something to eat. Meanwhile, back in the CR, Kuroto finally arrives at the CR, holding what seems to be a GameBoy Advance and a cartridge.

"Ah, President! You're here. Did you found it?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, I have found it." Kuroto said as he showed the cartridge.

"Great! Let's see what it has." Poppy said.

Kuroto then inserts the cartridge into the GameBoy Advance and turned it on. After a long intro, they proceed to the main menu and clicked "Continue". There, the game shows May in Cherrygrove City.

"Wow, she does look like May." Poppy said.

"Yeah. Now, let's see my Pokemon Team." Kuroto said as he showed Poppy his Pokemon Team.

"Hmm...That looks like a good team." Poppy commented. "Hold on, I'll call them."

Back in Cherrygrove City, the group can be seen eating different kinds of food, with May, Solidad, Harley, Drew and Emu eating a hotcake while Hiiro eats his usual dessert.

"Why is Hiiro eating desserts?" May asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he likes desserts more." Emu said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well, everytime I saw him eating, it's always desserts that he's eating." Emu explained.

The mini-tablet suddenly rings and Hiiro grabs it and Poppy calls them. Emu approaches Hiiro.

"What is it, Poppy?" Hiiro asked.

"Is May with you?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah." Emu nodded. "Why?"

"Well, we wanted to compare her Pokemon team to the President's." Poppy asked.

"What do you mean with that?" Emu asked.

"You see, May kinda reminds him of the game he used to play." Poppy said.

"Oh, so you were a gamer too?" Emu asked.

"Yes. Anyway, in this game, I played as May, or at least a character resembling her." Kuroto explained.

"Really? Wow!" Emu happily said.

"We just had an idea to compare his Pokemon Team to hers." Poppy suggested.

"Well, she has a Blaziken with her..." Emu said.

Kuroto then checked his team and there, he finds Blaziken there as well.

"I also had Blaziken in my team as well." Kuroto said.

"Huh. That's weird..." Emu said.

"But...I don't remember getting the Mega Stone for Blaziken..." Kuroto said.

"Now that you've mentioned it, her Blaziken also has a Mega Stone." Emu said.

"That can't be a coincidence, right?" Poppy asked.

"Well, hold on, let me ask May..." Emu said.

Emu approaches May.

"May, can we talk like, just you, me and Hiiro?" Emu asked.

"Uh...Sure." May answered.

Emu and May approaches Hiiro.

"Alright, do you have any other Pokemon than Blaziken?" Emu asked.

"Yeah, why?" May asked.

"Well, do you remember when we first met, I call you a video game character?" Emu asked May.

"Yeah, I still remember." May said.

"Well, you see, the President plays a game where he played as you...or at least a character resembling you." Emu explained.

"What?!" May was shocked. "So, I really am a video game character..."

"That's why we decided to compare your Pokemon to his." Emu asked.

"Oh...okay." May reluctantly accept as they show the mini-tablet.

"Alright, can you name your other Pokemon, one by one?" Emu asked.

"Well, I had a Beautifly." May said.

Kuroto then checked his Pokemon and turns out he also has a Beautifly.

"Huh. He also has a Beautifly." Poppy said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he might have a different team than I am." May said.

"We wouldn't know until we compared them." Emu said.

"Next, I have a Glaceon." May said.

Kuroto checked once again and there, he also has a Glaceon.

"I can't believe it! He also has a Glaceon, as well!" Poppy said.

"Huh. Maybe the next one will be something that he doesn't have." May said. "...which is a Venusaur."

Kuroto checked once again and turns out he also has a Venusaur.

"He also has a Venusaur as well." Poppy asked.

"What?!" May was shocked. "How about Munchlax?"

Kuroto checked and he also has a Munchlax.

"He has a Munchlax, too." Poppy informed.

"Maybe, she really IS the character he used to play." Emu thought.

"Well, there is one more Pokemon to compare, maybe this could make a difference." Poppy said.

"The last one I had is a Wartortle." May said.

Kuroto checked again and he also happens to have a Wartortle in his team.

"H-He also has a Wartortle!" Poppy said.

"What?!" May was shocked.

"I guess that proves that May IS the same character that the President played as in that game." Poppy said.

"No, there is more thing to compare before we can assume that she is the same character." Emu informed.

"And what would that be?" Kuroto asked.

"President, how many Contest Ribbons have you won?" Emu asked.

"What are you talking about, Emu?" Poppy asked.

"Remember that May here is a Pokemon Coordinator, so that means she has won Contest Ribbons during her journey." Emu explained.

"Hmm... Ah, yes! I remember!" Kuroto said.

"Huh?" Poppy was confused.

"I do make her participate in Pokemon Contests in every town." Kuroto said.

"Alright, then let's compare, shall we?" Emu said. "May, how many Contest Ribbons have you won?"

"Well, I have won all 5 Ribbons in Hoenn..." May said.

Kuroto checked the Contest Ribbons that his character had won and it turns out that it also has all 5 ribbons from Hoenn.

"Huh. He also has 5 Hoenn Ribbons." Poppy informed.

"And I assume you had won all 5 ribbons in Kanto..." Emu asked.

"Yes. I have won all of them." May said.

Kuroto checked the Kanto Ribbons and he also has 5 ribbons, as well.

"He also has 5 Kanto Ribbons, as well." Poppy informed.

"Alright, this might be the last set of ribbons, since she is currently trying to get ribbons here in Johto." Emu said.

"Uh...Yeah. I currently have 3 ribbons right now." May said.

Kuroto checked the Johto Ribbons and turns out he also has 3 ribbons in there.

"Well, he also has 3 ribbons as well." Poppy informed.

"What?!" May was shocked. "So, does that mean...?"

"Yes, you are the character that the President used to play." Emu explained.

Kuroto then looks at May, who was shocked by the truth.

"So, all this time, I'm a video game character?" May asked.

"May..." Emu said.

"All of my achievements, all of my hard work...It's all because of someone controlling me." May said.

"You have grown as an exceptional Trainer, May. I am proud of you." Kuroto said. "I regret not being able to play with you again..."

"I can't believe that I would meet a...uh...what's that called again?" May asked Emu.

"A player." Emu answered.

"Yeah. The player who helped me become who I am now..." May said.

"May..." Kuroto said.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to reach my goals and would have never arrived here." May said.

"No problem. I'm glad I was able to help you become who you were right now." Kuroto said. "I promise that I will help you reach your goals as an Ultimate Pokemon Coordinator..."

Because of those words, May began to cry. So does Emu and Poppy, but Hiiro tried not to cry, but he couldn't.

"Thank you, Mr. President." May said.

"You can call me Kuroto from now on, May." Kuroto said.

"Thank you again, Kuroto." May said.

Meanwhile, Kiriya has managed to take Route 30. While there, he found something...

"Hmm?" Kiriya was curious as he goes to the place.

There, he saw Graphite, alongside Butch and Cassidy, commanding a Drapion.

"What's Graphite doing here?" Kiriya wondered. "And who are those two freaks?"

 _To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 10 - Gamer Riders Unite

**Chapter 10 - Gamer Riders Unite**

Back in Cherrygrove City, the group discussed how May was really a video game character.

"Wait, does this mean that all of us here are also video game characters?" Solidad asked.

"Yeah." Emu nodded.

"Hmm...I wonder who's controlling me right now..." Solidad wondered. "Probably as beautiful as me."

"I highly doubt it..." Harley said.

"What was that?!" Solidad angrily said.

"Anyway, we should head to Violet City." Drew suggested.

"Huh? Why?" May asked.

"Oh, we forgot. We're heading there because I've heard that there's going to be a festival there." Solidad explained.

"Wow! There's a festival?" May asked.

"Yeah!" Solidad nodded.

"Well, let's go!" May happily said.

Before they could say something, an explosion can be heard somewhere.

"What was that explosion?" Solidad asked.

"It must be the infected Pokemon again!" May said.

The group then head towards Route 30 in order to find the infected Pokemon. There, they found a Drapion rampaging around.

"I've never seen that Pokemon before..." Drew said.

"It's a Drapion!" Emu said.

"Drapion?" May asked.

"It's a Pokemon from the Sinnoh region..." Emu answered.

"Sinnoh? Then what's it doing here?" May asked.

"I don't know..." Emu answered.

"No more talking, intern. Let's begin the operation." Hiiro said.

"Right." Emu said.

Emu and Hiiro takes out their Gamer Driver and placed it on their waist, then they take out their Gashats and activates it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

"Henshin!" Both of them shouted as they inserted their Gashats into their Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

A bunch of portraits surrounds both of them. Emu picks the Ex-Aid portrait in front of him while Hiiro picks the Brave portrait on the left side.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Emu and Hiiro transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1 and Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, respectively. Solidad and Harley were surprised by their forms.

"Wait, this is what they look like? I'm disappointed..." Harley commented.

"Oh, you ain't see nothing yet, Harley." May retorted.

"I don't know, they look cute in that form." Solidad commented.

Emu and Hiiro then takes out their weapons.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"Alright, let's clear this with no continues!" Emu said.

"Let's begin the operation." Hiiro said.

The two Riders then starts attacking Drapion, but the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon was too powerful for them.

"Looks like they might need our help." May said. "Blaziken, take the stage!"

May throws a Pokeball and it opens mid-air, with Blaziken coming out of it.

"I'll help out, too." Drew said as he took out his Pokeball. "Go, Flygon!"

Drew's Pokeball opens and Flygon came out of it. The two Pokemon then fought alongside the Gamer Riders in order to take down Drapion.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" May commanded.

"Flygon, Steel Wing!" Drew commanded his Flygon.

Blaziken's left foot is surrounded with fire while Flygon's wings are covered with steel and they both simultaneously attacked Drapion. It damages Drapion, but it was able to get up and retaliates with Cross Poison, poisoning both Blaziken and Flygon.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

"This is bad, both of their Pokemons are poisoned." Solidad commented.

"Poison?" Hiiro asked.

"Yeah. We have to be careful when attacking Drapion." Emu nodded.

"Hang in there, Blaziken." May said.

Blaziken and Flygon were able to get up despite being poisoned.

"Flygon, Earth Power!" Drew commanded.

Flygon's eyes start to blink and he pounds the ground. After a while, the ground where Drapion is standing has erupted, dealing extra damage against Drapion.

"Now!" Emu said.

The two Riders prepares to attack Drapion in hopes of extracting the virus. They managed to hit Drapion, causing the Bugster to be extracted from Drapion.

"W-What are those monsters?" Solidad asked.

"Those are the Bugsters. They're the ones who infected some of the Pokemons here." May answered.

"Dai-Henshin!" Emu said.

"Skill Level 2." Hiiro said.

Emu and Hiiro then flips the lever on their Gamer Driver on the right side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

Two portals appeared in front of them and runs into it.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Emu transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2.

 **TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Hiiro transformed into Kamen Rider Brave Level 2.

"Whoa, they turn into normal-size now!" Solidad said.

"Alright, let's go!" Emu said.

The two Riders then tried to attack the Bugster, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Graphite.

"I'll be your opponent, Kamen Rider!" Graphite said.

"Graphite!" Hiiro said.

"Hold on! You can't start the fight without me..." A voice can be heard.

From the distance, Kiriya can be seen walking towards Graphite.

"You!" Emu said.

"How did you end up here?" Hiiro asked.

"I found one of those Gashats that teleported you two here." Kiriya answered.

He then takes out his Gashat and activates it.

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

A yellow energy came out of the Gashat and trophies starts to appear on the field, alongside blocks and treasure chests.

"Henshin!" Kiriya shouted.

 **GASHAT!**

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

Kiriya has transformed into Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1.

"Second gear." Kiriya said as he flips the lever to the right side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A portal appears in front of him and runs into it.

 **BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU!**

 **GEKISOU! BOUSOU!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

Kiriya transformed into Kamen Rider Lazer Level 2, which is a bike form.

"D-Did he just...transform into a bike?" May asked.

"Yeah." Emu said.

"Hey, I can't help it! I didn't like this either." Kiriya ranted. "Anyway, I might need your help here, expert."

"And you're telling me that I will trust you again?" Emu asked.

"I don't care if you trust me or not, but if you want to beat the Bugster, I might require your help." Kiriya explained.

"Alright, I'll trust you this time." Emu said.

"Okay, hop on!" Kiriya said.

Emu then mounts on Lazer to use him as a bike. They then charged at the Bugster while Hiiro deals with Graphite.

"Don't forget about me." A voice can be heard.

Taiga, as Snipe Level 2, can be seen walking towards Graphite. Hiiro and Taiga then starts to attack Graphite. May and Drew then noticed Drapion still getting up.

"Looks like it's not weaken yet..." Drew said.

"Alright, let's do this!" May said as she pressed the button on her Mega Bracelet and raised it.

Blaziken then mega evolves into Mega Blaziken and starts to fight Drapion alongside Flygon.

"Oh, my...Is that...?" Harley was shocked.

"Mega Evolution..." Solidad said.

"Let's go, Drew!" May said. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

"Flygon, Steel Wing!" Drew commanded his Flygon.

Blaziken and Flygon simultaneously attacked Drapion and this time, he is weakened long enough for Nurse Joy to arrive at the scene and injects a cure into Drapion.

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said.

Drapion's eye are no longer red and goes back to normal. Emu and Kiriya managed to weaken the Bugster long enough for both of them to use their finisher.

"Alright, let's finish this with a secret technique." Emu said as he took out Kiriya's Bakusou Bike Gashat from his Gamer Driver and inserts it into Emu's Gashacon Breaker.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

The hammer and the Lazer's front wheel are surrounded with energy. He then presses the button once more.

 **BAKUSOU! CRITICAL FINISH!**

He attacks with Lazer's front wheel first, then followed by his Gashacon Breaker, which completely destroys the Bugster in the process. Meanwhile, Graphite decided to use his secret technique...

"Dragon Fury!" Graphite shouted.

Graphite fires a big projectile on both of them, but Taiga managed to use his Gashacon Magnum to stop it's track. But Graphite uses this opportunity to flee the scene.

"He ran away..." Taiga said.

The 4 Gamer Riders gathered around and discussed.

"I guess all 4 of us are here, huh." Kiriya commented.

"Hmph. I'm going to find Graphite myself." Taiga said.

"But you shouldn't do it alone. We're all in this now." Emu said.

"Look, if we're gonna get out of here, we must force him to go back." Kiriya explained.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Hiiro said.

"Fine. I'll join with you." Taiga reluctantly agrees to go with them.

The 4 Riders then gathered with May's group and decided to go to Violet City.

"Alright, let's all head to Violet City!" May said.

"You guys are all energetic. I like it!" Kiriya commented.

"Hmph." Both Hiiro and Taiga smirked.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" May happily said.

The group decided to head to Violet City as they heard that there's going to be a festival around. Meanwhile, in the secret hideout, Graphite arrived and he was greeted by Butch and Cassidy.

"Are the preparations ready?" Graphite asked.

"Yes." Butch said as he presents a giant mecha that they recently built, alongside more Pokemon that are infected by the virus.

"Excellent!" Graphite happily said.

 _See you next game!_


	13. Chapter 11 - Violet City Festival

**Chapter 11 - Violet City Festival**

As the group heads over to Violet City to see a festival, the 4 Gamer Riders can be seen talking to Poppy through the mini-tablet.

"So, Graphite is still on the run?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah." Emu nodded.

"How are we supposed to bring him back here?" Poppy asked again.

"Maybe we could force him to go back." Kiriya suggested.

"Who knows. He has his own way of teleporting here." Taiga said.

"By the way, where's the President?" Emu asked.

"Oh, he's back at his office in Genm Corp.." Poppy answered.

"I see..." Emu said.

"Anyway, make sure you get back here once Graphite's been dealt with." Poppy said.

"Okay." Emu said.

Meanwhile, in Genm Corp., Kuroto can be seen sitting in his office, looking at the picture of him as a child playing a game. He puts it back on his desk and then, he saw the last fake Gashat that he mass-produced.

"I must stop Graphite..." Kuroto said. "I'll make sure he goes back here."

Kuroto then grabs his Gamer Driver and his two personal Gashats, Proto Mighty Action X and Shakariki Sports Gashat, alongside the fake Gashat, and goes outside the Genm Corp. building. There, he has already transformed into Kamen Rider Genm Level 2 and slots the fake Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

He then flips the lever on the Gamer Driver to the right side.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A portal appears in front of them and starts moving towards Kuroto. He glows white for a few seconds and after that, he disappears. Somewhere in the distance, Parad can be seen observing him.

"It looks like Genm has finally joined the game..." Parad said. "This is going to be one hell of a epic game."

Parad then left the building. Meanwhile, the group has finally arrived in Violet City. The Riders were amazed by the Violet City's buildings.

"Wow! This is one great city." Kiriya commented.

"Of course it is. This is where I've got my first Johto Ribbon." May said.

"Oh! So this is where you started your Pokemon Contest here in Johto." Emu said.

"Yeah." May nodded.

The group then noticed a festival going on, with many people gathering around.

"Hey, look! That must be the festival that they're talking about." Solidad said.

"Wow! That's a lot of people around here." May commented.

"Well, let's check it out." Drew said.

The group then checks out what's going on. They saw a lot of events in the festival, like a magic show, a parade full of Flying-type Pokemon flying around Violet City.

"Wow! Look at all the Flying-type Pokemon over there!" Emu happily said.

"I didn't know that they were so many Flying-type Pokemon for this parade." May commented.

"I'm glad you liked it." A voice can be heard.

There, they were greeted by the Gym Leader of Violet City, Falkner.

"Hey, you're Falkner, the Gym Leader of Violet City!" Emu said.

"Wow! A Gym Leader!" May happily said.

"Yep, I am the Gym Leader of this city." Falkner said. "Anyway, what do you think of the Flying Parade that I just organized?"

"Wait, you're the one who organizes this parade?" Solidad asked.

"Of course! Flying-type Pokemon are my cherished friend, after all." Falkner explained. "I have been gathering so many Flying-type Pokemon from each region just for this wonderful event."

"Wow, they're wonderful!" May commented.

"Anyway, I better get going. Enjoy your stay here!" Falkner said.

"We will!" May commented.

Falkner returns to his Gym to fight more Pokemon Trainers that are heading there.

"What a nice guy!" Kiriya commented.

"Yeah, every Gym Leaders are nice." May said. "Anyway, we should go look at the magic show they're having."

The group then heads to the stage where the magic show is happening. Everyone, except Hiiro and Taiga, were impressed by the magician's tricks.

"Hmph, pathetic..." Taiga said.

"Agreed." Hiiro nodded.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Emu said.

Meanwhile, in Route 30, a portal can be seen there and Kuroto came out of it.

"Wait, this is...Route 30." Kuroto said.

He wandered through the route to find Graphite.

"I've never been here before, but I sure know where I am." Kuroto said. "Now, where could Graphite be?"

Meanwhile, in the secret hideout, Graphite, Butch and Cassidy can be seen talking to each other.

"Are you sure this mech is working?" Cassidy asked.

"I have used this mech during testing and it worked perfectly fine." Butch answered.

"What about our Pokemon?" Graphite asked.

"I assure you, this Pokemon cannot be taken down so easily." Butch said.

He then showed a Hydreigon and a Salamence who are infected by the virus.

"Excellent! With this, not even the combined might of the Trainers and Riders can beat us!" Graphite said.

Meanwhile, back in Violet City, the group starts wandering around again.

"Whew, that was a great performance out there!" May commented.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it before!" Solidad replied.

"Well, why don't we go over there?" Drew suggested as he points to the carnival.

However, they saw a trainer running as if something happened.

"Is there something wrong, kid?" Kiriya asked.

"The virus has infected two new Pokemons and they are headed this way!" The trainer informed.

"What?!" The group were shocked.

Then they find Hydreigon, Salamnece, Dragonite and Garchomp arriving in Violet City and this cause everyone on panic.

"W-What is that?" Taiga asked.

"It's a Dragonite and a Salamence!" May said

"Garchomp and Hydreigon, too!" Emu said.

"Hydreigon?" May asked.

"It's a Pokemon from the Unova Region." Emu explained.

"First, Drapion, now we had a Hydreigon..." Solidad said.

"They might be a little harder to take down..." Drew said.

"Let's go, everyone!" Emu said.

The 4 Gamer Riders then takes out the Gashats and activates it.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

 **BANG BANG SHOOTING!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

"Henshin!" All 4 of them shouted as they insert their Gashats into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

A portrait surrounds the 4 of them and they picked their respective portraits.

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME!**

 **MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

 **I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

All 4 Riders has transformed into Ex-Aid Level 1, Brave Level 1, Snipe Level 1 and Lazer Level 1, respectively.

"Let's go, Drew!" May said.

"Right." Drew said.

"We're joining the battle, too." Solidad said.

"Solidad..." Drew said.

"We can't just let you two have fun in here..." Harley said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!" May said.

The 4 Coordinators then took out their Pokemon.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May shouted.

May's Pokeball opened and Blaziken came out of it.

"Go, Flygon!" Drew shouted.

Drew's Pokeball opened and Flygon came out of it.

"Go, Octillery!" Harley shouted.

Harley's Pokeball opened and Octillery came out of it.

"Alright, Lapras, it's your turn!" Solidad shouted.

Solidad's Pokeball opened and Lapras came out of it.

The 4 Pokemon then joined with the 4 Riders to fight the 4 Dragons.

"Emu, let's take down Hydreigon together!" May said.

"Okay! Let's clear this with no continues!" Emu nodded.

May's Blaziken and Emu then starts attacking Hydreigon.

"Alright, I'll handle that Salamence!" Drew said.

"Let's begin the operation." Hiiro said.

Drew's Flygon and Hiiro then attacks Salamence.

"Hey, Taiga. Why don't we work togehter to take down that Dragonite?" Harley asked.

"Hmph, do whatever you want. Mission, start." Taiga answered.

Taiga then takes out his Gashacon Magnum and shoots at Dragonite with Octillery.

"So, I guess I'm teaming up with you, lady." Kiriya said.

"Let's do our best, Kiriya! Let's go!" Solidad said.

Kiriya takes out his Gashacon Sparrow and attacks Garchomp.

Meanwhile, Graphite, Butch and Cassidy can be seen observing the battle somewhere.

"This is going to be an interesting battle, indeed." Butch said.

"But, shouldn't we move in and help them?" Cassidy asked.

"No, we have to wait for them to be exhausted. And then, we'll move in." Graphite answered.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Butch said.

In the battle, May's Blaziken was seriously injured, but he managed to pull of a Sky Uppercut on Hydreigon, weakening him long enough for Emu to extract the virus.

"Now, Emu!" May said.

Emu then jumps and hits a block that gets him a power-up.

"Item get: Power-Up!" Emu said.

He then used his hammer to hit the Hydreigon, extracting the Bugster virus. Nurse Joy arrives and injects him with the cure to prevent it from battling.

Salamence managed to damage Flygon with Dragon Claw, dealing massive damage. But Flygon was able to use Steel Wing despite weakened.

"Flygon, Steel Wing!" Drew commanded.

Flygon's wing is now made of steel and attacks Salamence, which lands on the ground after being hit.

"Now's your chance!" Drew shouted.

Hiiro then pressed the B Button 4 times and placed the sword on the ground, causing Salamence to be frozen along with the ground. He then switch it into Fire Mode and attacks Salamence, extracting the virus. Nurse Joy then injects another cure, preventing it from battling any further.

Octillery is having a hard time hitting Dragonite with Ice Beam and it was damaged by Dragonite's Outrage. But Snipe managed to land several shots on Dragonite, which causes Octillery to use Ice Beam on it, freezing it.

"If you want that thing to be free, now would be a good time..." Harley said.

"Don't order me around!" Taiga said.

He then turns into a giant bullet and attacks Dragonite, extracting the virus. Nurse Joy then takes another cure and injects it into Dragonite to prevent it from attacking.

Garchomp was too fast for both Lapras and Lazer to attack, and they were damaged.

"How are we supposed to damage that thing?" Kiriya asked.

"With this! Lapras, Ice Beam on the ground!" Solidad commanded.

Lapras then fires an Ice Beam on the ground, causing Garchomp to slip and fires another on it, freezing him.

"Alright, I'll take it from here." Kiriya said.

He then used his Gashacon Sparrow to hit Garchomp multiple times before ending it with a big slash, extracting the virus. Nurse Joy then grabs another cure on Garchomp, preventing it from attacking.

"Alright, now that all of the virus had been extracted, let us get rid of them." Emu said.

 _See you next game!_


	14. Chapter 12 - The Final Battle, Part 1

**Chapter 12 - The Final Battle, Part 1**

The 4 Gamer Riders can be seen flipping their levers on the right side in order to level up.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

A portal appeared in front of the four Riders and runs into it.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Emu has transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2.

 **TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU!**

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Hiiro has transformed into Kamen Rider Brave Level 2.

 **BABANGBANG! BANGBABANG!**

 **YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING, GO!**

Taiga has transformed into Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2.

 **BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU!**

 **GEKISOU! BOUSOU!**

 **BAKUSOU BIKE!**

Kiriya has transformed into Kamen Rider Lazer Level 2.

"Alright, Blaziken, mega evolve!" May shouted as she presses the button on her Mega Bracelet.

Blaziken begins to glow and it changed appearance. After a while, he no longer glows and has successfully mega evolved into Mega Blaziken.

"Alright, let's go, everyone!" Emu said.

But before they could attack, a barrage of missiles can be seen firing at the group, causing an explosion right in front of them.

"What was that?" Hiiro asked.

As the smoke settled, they saw a giant robot that has the letter R on it's chest, with Graphite standing on top of it's shoulder.

"Graphite!" Taiga shouted.

"And what is that robot?" Drew asked.

"That R on it's chest...It can't be..." May was shocked. "Team Rocket?"

"What?!" Drew, Harley and Solidad were shocked as well.

"Team Rocket? They're still here?" Emu asked.

"That's right." Butch said.

The group saw Butch and Cassidy coming out of the robot.

"Wait, that's not Jessie and James..." Harley said.

"Hey! Don't compare us with those two idiots!" Butch ranted.

"Trust me, they're about the same as those two..." May said.

"So, you've worked with Team Rocket?" Emu asked Graphite.

"Yes. Their virus was interesting to me. So, I've decide to add the Bugster Virus into their virus to make them unstoppable." Graphite explained.

"So, Team Rocket created the Pokemon Virus?" May asked.

"That's right." Cassidy answered. "It would have been a success if you weren't there stopping our plans."

"Yes. I didn't expect you to arrive in this world." Graphite said.

"Tell me. Was it the black Ex-Aid who brought you here?" Hiiro asked.

"No. I've used my own teleportation device to bring me here." Graphite answered.

"That's enough!" Butch said as he and Cassidy goes back to the robot and fires a missile at the Pokemon.

The missile managed to hit Flygon, Octillery and Lapras, weakening them while Mega Blaziken managed to dodge in time.

"Flygon!" Drew shouted.

"My Octillery!" Harley shouted.

"Oh no, Lapras!" Solidad shouted.

While the Riders were distracted, Graphite jumps and attacks all 4 of them, weakening them.

"Hmph. That was too easy." Graphite said.

"What power." Emu said.

"I've honed my skills just for this battle." Graphite said.

"Graphite!" Taiga said as he tries to get up, but Graphite attacks him again, landing him back on the ground.

"Fool! You are no match for me, Taiga." Graphite taunted. "And now for my first victim of my power..."

Graphite then approaches May. Blaziken tried to attack him, but Graphite was able to take him down.

"Blaziken! No!" May shouted.

May tried to go to where Blaziken is, but Graphite pushes her away from Blaziken.

Somewhere, Kuroto can be seen observing the battle. However, he was shocked when he saw Graphite approaches May.

"No! I won't let you kill her!" Kuroto said as he grabs his Gashat.

"Now, you shall be my first victim." Graphite said.

"May!" Emu shouted as he tries to get up, but he can't.

"It's useless trying to get up, Ex-Aid." Graphite said.

May used this opportunity to run away from Graphite, but Graphite managed to grab her.

"You can't escape!" Graphite said as she pushes her down again. "Now, die!"

Graphite then grabs his swords and try to kill May.

"May!" Everyone, except Hiiro and Taiga, shouted.

May closed her eyes. But before he could land the finishing blow, a wheel can be seen firing towards Graphite, pushing him back.

"Aauggh!" Graphite shouted.

"What was that?" Emu asked.

The wheel soon returned to where it came from. The group then looked at where it came from and there, they found the black Ex-Aid standing there.

"That's..." Emu said.

"...the Black Ex-Aid..." Hiiro said.

"What's he doing here?" Taiga asked.

The black Ex-Aid walks towards May.

"You're safe now..." The black Ex-Aid said. "Now, go!"

May nodded and goes towards where her friends are.

"May, are you okay?" Drew asked.

"I'm fine, Drew." May answered. "Just who is that guy? And why does he look like Ex-Aid?"

"I don't know, but I can tell he's with them, since he saved you." Drew said.

Graphite was confused as to why he attacked him.

"What are you doing? Why did you attack me?" Graphite asked.

"Leave this world at once, Graphite." The black Ex-Aid answered.

"You want me to leave? No!" Graphite said as he tried to attack the black Ex-Aid, but he pushes him away.

"What's going on? I thought they were on the same side." Emu was confused.

The 4 Riders then approached the black Ex-Aid.

"I'll team up with you...for now." The black Ex-Aid said. "I'll handle Graphite. All of you must destroy those Bugsters."

"And why should we trust you?" Hiiro asked.

"Let's just say...We all had a common goal: to bring Graphite back." The black Ex-Aid.

"He's right, guys. We all wanted Graphite back to our world so that we can return." Emu said.

"Hmph. Alright, I'll trust you." Hiiro said.

"Alright, let's clear this with no continues!" Emu said.

"But, what about that giant robot?" Kiriya asked.

"Don't worry, guys!" May said. "We'll handle that giant robot."

"May..." Emu said.

"Besides, we can't let you have all the fun in here, am I right?" Harley said.

"That's right. That's why we're here, to help you out." Solidad answered.

"You guys..." Emu said. "Alright, I'll leave that to you, then."

The 4 Riders then began attacking the 4 Bugsters that were extracted, while the Black Ex-Aid fights Graphite.

"Alright, let's take down that robot!" May said.

"Right." All of them shouted.

"Ha! What makes you think those Pokemon can take down our giant mech?" Butch said.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!" May commanded.

Blaziken tries to perform an uppercut on a giant robot, but the metal on the giant robot was so hard that it didn't even hurt it.

"What?!" May was shocked.

"Hahahaha! What did I tell you? This robot is invincible!" Butch said.

The robot then fired a missile at Blaziken.

"Quick, dodge it!" May commanded.

Blaziken managed to dodge all of the missiles. But the missiles are headed towards her.

"Oh, no!" May said.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Solidad commanded.

Lapras fires an Ice Beam on the missiles, freezing them completely and exploded.

"Thanks, Solidad!" May said.

"No problem, May." Solidad said.

"Now, how do we destroy that robot?" May asked.

Meanwhile, the Black Ex-Aid and Graphite are still fighting.

"What's wrong with you?" Graphite asked.

"This word is not yours to take, Graphite." The black Ex-Aid answered. "Leave, or I will force you to..."

"That's not gonna happen!" Graphite said. "Dragon Fury!"

Graphite fires a projectile at the Black Ex-Aid, but he managed to block it using one of it's wheels.

"Impressive..." Graphite said.

The black Ex-Aid goes to attack Graphite again. Meanwhile, Emu and Kiriya managed to destroy one of the t Bugster's minions. They tried to attack the Bugster, but it was too powerful.

"He's a lot stronger than I thought." Kiriya commented.

"Well, how about this?" Emu said as he grabs his Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and activates it.

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

He flips the lever back on the left side and inserts the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

"Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!" Emu shouted as he flips the lever back.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

Two portals appeared in front of them and they moved towards him.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **A GACHA! BUTTOBASE!**

 **TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH!**

 **GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!**

Emu has transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 3.

"Let's go, expert!" Kiriya said.

"Right. Let's finish this with our secret techniques!" Emu said as he takes out both the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat and Bakusou Bike Gashat from the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHUN!**

He then inserts the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat into his Kimewaza Slot Holder and the Bakusou Bike Gashat into Kiriya's Kimewaza Slot Holder.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

Ex-Aid's Rocket Fists and Lazer's front wheel starts to glow. He then simultaneously pressed the button.

 **GEKITOTSU! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

 **BAKUSOU! CRITICAL STRIKE!**

The two Riders goes towards the two Bugsters and Ex-Aid fires his fist into one of the Bugsters, destroying it instantly. Lazer then jumps and uses it's wheel on the last Bugster, destroying it as well. Meanwhile, Hiiro managed to freeze the Bugster long enough for him to use his finisher.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

 **TADDLE! CRITICAL FINISH!**

He then rushes towards the frozen Bugster and slashes him with a fiery sword, destroying the Bugster instantly. Meanwhile, Taiga is about to use his finisher on the last Bugster.

"This will finish you!" Taiga said as he takes out the Gashat and inserts it into his Gashacon Magnum.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

 **BANG BANG! CRITICAL FINISH!**

He then lined up his shot and fires a large beam that penetrates the Bugster, destroying it as well.

The 4 Riders then gathered around.

"Well, I guess that's the last of those Bugsters..." Emu said.

"But now, we have another problem..." Hiiro said as he points to the Trainers struggling to destroy the giant robot.

"I guess they need our help..." Kiriya said.

"But what about Graphite?" Emu asked.

"We can deal with him later. For now, let's help them!" Kiriya said.

 _See you next game!_


	15. Chapter 13 - The Final Battle, Part 2

**Chapter 13 - The Final Battle, Part 2**

The 4 Gamer Riders goes towards the 4 Trainers.

"Are you guys okay?" Emu asked.

"Yeah." May nodded. "But we're having trouble taking down that robot."

"Hahaha! No one can beat our robot!" Butch said.

"Well, how about this?" Emu said.

Emu fires his rocket fists at the robot, but even that could not scratched it.

"Try as you might like! No one can penetrate or slice this robot into pieces!" Cassidy said.

"Not even my rocket fist could damage it." Emu said.

Emu then thinks about taking down the robot and after a lot of thought, he has a plan.

"That's it!" Emu happily said.

"What's your plan, Emu?" May asked.

"Hiiro, you said that there's nothing you cannot cut, right?" Emu asked Hiiro.

"Yeah. There's literally nothing I cannot cut!" Hiiro said.

"Then why don't you prove it by slicing that robot's arms?" Emu asked.

"Hmph! Very well." Hiiro said.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" May asked in confusion.

"Just watch." Emu answered.

Despite the robot being durable, Hiiro managed to slice the robot's arms without any effort. May and the others were absolutely shocked by this.

"I...I can't believe it!" May said.

"Noooooo! Not the arms!" Butch said.

"Hey, I thought this thing cannot cut!" Cassidy asked.

"There's nothing I cannot cut!" Hiiro shouted.

He then proceeds to cut the legs, as well, leaving only it's body and head.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know. We should get out of here." Butch said.

"Lapras, Ice Beam!" Solidad commanded.

Lapras fired an Ice Beam towards it's head, preventing them from escaping.

"Alright! Let's go, Drew!" May said.

"Right." Drew said. "Flygon, Hyper Beam!"

Flygon fires a yellow beam on the crippled robot.

"Blaziken, Fire Spin!" May commanded.

Blaziken uses Fire Spin to surround the Hyper Beam that Flygon fired. The two attacked hits the robot, causing it to send flying upwards.

"Damnit! My robot was invincible!" Butch said.

"Well, at least we've got this far." Cassidy said.

"Oh, right." Butch said.

The robot continued to fly until it can no longer be seen. Meanwhile, Graphite can be seen struggling against the Black Ex-Aid.

"Now, I'll show you my true power!" Graphite said.

Graphite's aura began turning red and his weapon also turns red. Black Ex-Aid tries to attack him, but Graphite managed to block it.

"It's useless!" Graphite said.

He then slashes him, causing him to sent flying towards the group.

"What happened?" Emu asked.

The 4 Gamer Riders then saw Graphite surrounded with red aura.

"Hahaha! So, this is the power of the Pokemon Virus..." Graphite said.

"What?!" Emu shockingly said.

"You infected yourself with the Pokemon Virus?" May asked.

"This aura..." Taiga thought.

"With this, I can finally destroy all you Riders, once and for all!" Graphite said.

The 5 Riders then attacked Graphite together, but Graphite managed to wipe them out one by one.

"Pathetic! Is this all you've got?" Graphite asked.

"He's too strong..." Emu said.

"How are we suppoused to beat him with this kind of power?" Kiriya asked.

Graphite then tries to slash Emu, but he managed to block it using his rocket fist.

"Let's see if your Level 3 has enough power to beat me." Graphite said.

The black Ex-Aid and Emu teamed up to fight Graphite. Despite outnumbered, Graphite was more than a match for both of them, as he slashed both of them.

"Ha! Looks like the experiment worked!" Graphite said.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy?" Emu said.

"You musn't give up, Emu!" May shouted.

"May..." Emu said.

"He may be powerful, but I'm pretty sure even he has a weakness!" Drew said.

"Are you going to give up on us, hon? That's not what I expect from a Kamen Rider." Harley said.

"You must not let that man destroy this world!" Solidad said.

"You're a gaming expert, right? You should be able to find a way to beat him." Kiriya said.

"That's right! That's why you musn't give up!" May said.

"You guys..." Emu said.

After all that, he finally decided to get up.

"They're right. I must stop you!" Emu said. "In order to protect this world, I must stop you!"

Then, a light can be seen above them.

"What's that light?" May asked.

After a while, it forms into a Gashats and fell on Emu's hands. He looked at it and it turns out to be the real Pocket Monsters Gashat.

"This is..." Emu said. "Alright..."

Emu then activates the Gashat.

 **POCKET MONSTERS!**

Pokeballs can be seen appearing on the field. All of them were surprised by this.

"What are Pokeballs doing in here?" Drew asked.

He then takes out the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat from the Gamer Driver and flips the lever back on the right side.

 **GACHON!**

He then inserts the real Pocket Monsters Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

"Graphite, I'll show you the power of the Pocket Monsters Gashat." Emu said. "Dai-Dai-Dai Henshin!"

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

Two portals appears in front of him and they start moving towards him.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK!**

 **MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **A GACHA! FIND 'EM ALL!**

 **TRAIN 'EM ALL! GONNA CATCH 'EM ALL!**

 **POCKET MONSTERS!**

Emu has transformed into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Monster Gamer Level 3. The other Riders were amazed by this new form.

"So, this is..." Hiiro said.

"Pocket Monsters..." Taiga said.

"Wow!" May was surprised.

He then gets out his Gashacon Breaker.

"Ha! Even if you got a new Level 3 form, that won't help you defeat me!" Graphite said.

Graphite tries to attack Emu, but he managed to block all of his attacks. He then countered by slashing at him. Graphite was surprised by it's power.

"Impossible! I am more powerful than you!" Graphite ranted.

"I will do what I can to save this world!" Emu said.

Emu attacked Graphite with the Gashacon Breaker and he managed to land most of it's hits. Graphite is about to use it's Dragon Fury.

"Dragon Fury!" Graphite shouted.

Graphite then fires a projectile at Ex-Aid, but he managed to successfully block it with the Gashacon Breaker and deflects it back to him, damaging him greatly.

"Amazing..." May said.

"He was able to deflect Graphite's attack back at him..." Taiga said.

"Alright, I'll finish you with my secret technique!" Emu said as he takes out his Pocket Monsters Gashat from the Gamer Driver and inserts it into his Gashacon Breaker.

 **GASHAT! KIMEWAZA!**

The Gashacon Breaker starts flashing colors, representing the Pokemon types. He then pressed the button on the Gashacon Breaker.

 **POCKET! CRITICAL FINISH!**

Graphite tries to counter with his sword, but Ex-Aid managed to toss away his sword and attacks him multiple times, each with it's corresponding type color.

"Impossible..." Graphite said.

He then finishes it with one more powerful slash, almost destroying him in the process.

 **KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!**

"Guuhh...How is that...possible?" Graphite said.

Graphite tries to power up again, but it turns out that the Pokemon Virus has been wear off.

"What?!" Graphite was shocked.

The black Ex-Aid used this opportunity to restrain him and used one of the fake Gashats to bring both of them back to their world.

"What are you doing?" Emu asked.

"I'm going to bring us back to our world..." The black Ex-Aid answered.

He then takes out his Shakariki Sports Gashat from the Gamer Driver and he flips the lever back on the left side and inserts the fake Gashat into the Gamer Driver.

 **GASHAT!**

"I'll see you on the other side, Ex-Aid..." The black Ex-Aid said as he flips the lever back.

"Let go of me!" Graphite ranted.

 **GACCHAN! LEVEL UP!**

The portal appears in front of them and it started to move towards them. After the portal goes through them, they begin to glow white.

"Auuugh!" Graphite screamed.

"Here, take the last fake Gashat..." The black Ex-Aid said as he throws the last fake Gashat and Emu catches it.

After a while, they disappeared. The Riders then unmorphed and gathered into the group. The mini-tablet starts to ring and Hiiro answered it.

"Did you guys did it?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. We managed to bring Graphite back to our world." Emu answered.

"But, it was the Black Ex-Aid who brought him back." Hiiro said.

"What?!" Poppy was shocked. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. The black Ex-Aid helped us in bringing Graphite back. He didn't attack any of us." Emu answered.

"Oh, thank god, it's finally over..." Poppy said.

"Yeah..." Emu said. "And to top of all that, I just got a new Gashat!"

He then showed the real Pocket Monsters Gashat to Poppy.

"Is that...the real Pocket Monsters Gashat?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah." Emu nodded.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually got it." Poppy said.

"By the way, how's it going over there?" Emu asked.

"Well, thankfully, there were no Bugster activities while all 4 of you are there." Poppy asked.

"That's a relief..." Emu said.

Then, a man wearing a lab coat can be seen pushing Poppy away and looks at the tablet.

"Hiiro! Are you okay?" The man asked.

"Director!" Emu said.

"I'm fine, Father. You don't have to worry about me..." Hiiro answered.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Hiiro's father said.

While the 4 Riders are talking to the tablet, the 4 Coordinators are having a conversation.

"I'm glad it's all over..." May said.

"Yeah. We managed to defeat Team Rocket and brought Graphite back to their world." Drew said.

"That means they can now go back to their world..." Solidad said.

However, May gets sad all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, May?" Drew asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." May answered. "It's just that if they go back to their world, we may not be able to see them again."

"May..." Drew said.

The 4 Riders then goes towards the 4 Coordinators.

"Is there something wrong here?" Emu asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." May answered.

"Oh, okay." Emu said. "By the way, do you know where we can find some souvenirs?"

"Souvenirs? I think there's one place where you can get them." Solidad said.

"Yeah. Why don't we all go to Goldenrod City?" Harley suggested.

"Goldenrod City?" May asked.

"Yeah. There are lots of souvenirs you can buy." Drew answered.

"Alright! Let's go!" Solidad said.

The 4 Riders and 4 Coordinators then began their journey once again, towards Goldenrod City.

 _To be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 14 - Epilogue

**Chapter 14 - Epilogue**

The group has finally arrived at Goldenrod City, where the 4 Riders decided to buy something as souvenirs.

"You sure we could buy some souvenirs here?" Emu asked.

"Of course!" Solidad nodded.

"In fact, there's the souvenir shop." Drew said as he points to the souvenir shop.

The group decided to go over to the souvenir shop. Meanwhile, back in the CR, Kuroto can be seen arriving in the CR.

"Ah, President!" Poppy greeted. "You're done with your meeting?"

"Yes. It was quite a long meeting we had." Kuroto answered.

"Anyway, they managed to bring Graphite back here." Poppy informed.

"Oh, I see..." Kuroto commented. "So, are they here right now?"

"Well, they said they wanted to buy some souvenirs before going back here." Poppy answered.

"Hmm..." Kuroto said.

Poppy then noticed that he's still holding the GameBoy Advance and the game cartridge.

"Why do you still hold that?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, I just wanna give this to Emu once he returns." Kuroto answered.

"Huh? But why?" Poppy asked.

"You'll see once I gave it to him." Kuroto answered.

"Oh, okay." Poppy said.

Meanwhile, Butch and Cassidy, who were blasted off earlier, can be seen landing on Azalea Town.

"Now, where are we?" Cassidy said as both of them get up.

"I think we're in Azalea Town." Butch answered.

"Oh, that's great. But why did we land in here?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know. Let's get out of here." Butch said.

The two Team Rocket members tried to get away but they were halted by a whistle sound.

"Hold it right there, Team Rocket!" A voice can be heard.

"Was that?" Cassidy asked.

The two looked and they saw a green-haired girl wearing what seem to be a police uniform.

"It's Officer Jenny!" Both of them said in a panic.

"You two are under arrest for the involvement of the Pokemon Virus." Officer Jenny explained.

"Ha! What makes you think you're going to arrest us?" Butch said.

"Oh, I'm not alone..." Officer Jenny said.

"What?!" Butch said.

They find the path that they were going has been blocked by several Pokemons.

"Oh no, they blocked off every path!" Cassidy said.

"Now, you can't escape." Officer Jenny said as he handcuffs both of them. "This is Officer Jenny. I've got the two Team Rocket members!"

They were then brought into the police cars, ending Team Rocket's plans. Meanwhile, Graphite, who returned safely with the black Ex-Aid, can be seen talking to Parad.

"I see that you failed in your mission, Graphite." Parad said.

"If he didn't interfere, I would have destroyed them." Graphite said.

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it, why would he go so far as to attack you?" Parad asked.

"I don't know, he just attacked me all of a sudden. I thought he was on our side." Graphite ranted.

"I guess it's a mystery as to why he helped the Riders." Parad said. "By the way, how was the Collabos Bugster doing?"

"It's doing fine. We might be able to beat them with that." Graphite said. "And this time, I won't let them destroy it."

"Hmm, I'll look forward to it..." Parad said.

Then, the camera showed the appearance of a Collabos Bugster with what seems to be a DoReMiFa Beat Gashat stuck on it's head. Meanwhile, back in Goldenrod City, Emu can be seen carrying a lot of items, which contained some RageCandyBars, Berries and some other miscellaneous items.

"Wow! That's a lot of items you got there, Emu." May said.

"Of course! I've had to take everything that this city had to offer." Emu said.

"Hey, mind if I get one of those?" Kiriya asked.

"Sure." Emu sad as he lets Kiriya pick whatever item he wants.

Then, they saw Hiiro carrying what seems to be a cake. The group were surprised by this.

"Whoa! You sure really love cake, eh, Hiiro?" Emu said.

"Hmph. It's what I eat everyday." Hiiro explained.

"Really?" May said. "You could at least try to eat something different."

"She's right, Hiiro. You should eat something different for a change." Emu said.

"I decide what I eat." Hiiro said.

Taiga then arrives, carrying nothing.

"Huh? You don't have anything, Taiga?" Emu asked.

"I'm not interested in any of them." Taiga answered.

"Well, you could at least take this." Emu said as he hands over one RageCandyBar to Taiga, which he reluctantly accept.

"Hmph. I guess this candy could do." Taiga said.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go!" Emu said as he is about to activate the last fake Gashat that could take them home, but he was stopped by Hiiro.

"Wait!" Hiiro said.

"Hmm. What is it?" Emu asked.

"We can't use it here." Hiiro answered.

"Huh? Why not?" Emu asked.

"According to the President, in order for us to guarantee that we can go back in our world, you must use it in a place where you teleported in." Hiiro explained.

"Oh, I see..." Emu said.

"I guess that means we're going back to Route 39, right, Emu?" May happily asked.

"Yeah." Emu answered.

"Alright, let's go!" May said.

"I'll think we'll stay here." Drew said.

"Drew?" May said.

"We already got the five ribbons needed to join the Grand Festival. We just need to wait for the event." Drew explained.

"Oh, I see..." May asked.

"Oh, yeah, you're going to Olivine City to compete, right?" Emu asked.

"Yeah. Lilian just called me that the Pokemon Contest in Olivine City is gonna be held today." May answered.

"Well, good luck on your 4th ribbon, May." Solidad said.

"We'll be waiting for you in the Grand Festival, hon." Harley said.

"Right." May nodded.

"Alright, guys. Let's go to Route 39!" Emu said.

May and the 4 Gamer Riders decides to leave Goldenrod City towards Route 39 in order for Emu and his friends to teleport back to their world. Drew, Harley and Solidad waved them as they departed. After a long journey, they finally arrived in Route 39.

"Well, here we are..." May said.

"Route 39..." Emu said.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." May said.

"Yeah..." Emu said as flashbacks of May meeting Emu for the first time and taking him to the Pokemon Center.

"It was nice meeting you, Emu." May said.

"Me too..." Emu said. "Alright, let's go, everyone!"

Emu was about to activate the fake Gashat once again, but May stops him.

"Wait!" May said.

"Hmm, what is it, May?" Emu asked.

She then unties and takes off her bandana and hands it to Emu.

"You should take this with you." May said.

"This is...your bandana." Emu said.

"I think you should have something to remember me by." May said.

"But this is your bandana. I can't take it." Emu said.

"Oh, don't worry. I have an extra one in my bag." May said. "But, I don't have something to remember you..."

Emu thought about giving May something, but he realized that he has the keychain that has Mighty in it. He then decides to give it to May.

"Here..." Emu said as he hands May the Mighty keychain.

"What's this?" May asked.

"It's a keychain. That one right there is Mighty, he looks just like Ex-Aid." Emu answered.

"Oh, yeah. He does look like Ex-Aid." May said.

"Well, I guess we're gonna go back now." Emu said.

Emu then activates the last fake Gashat and inserts it into the second slot of the Gamer Driver. After that, a large portal appears in front of them.

"Goodbye, Emu." May said. "It was nice knowing you."

"Same goes to you, May." Emu said.

The 4 Gamer Riders then goes towards the portal as May waves them goodbye. Once all 4 enter the portal, it disappears, leaving May all alone.

"May!" A voice can be heard.

When she looked at where it came from, Lilian can be seen waving at her.

"Lilian?" May said.

"You better hurry, May! The Pokemon Contest is about to start!" Lilian shouted.

"Ah! I forgot!" May said in a panic. "I'm coming!"

May then run towards the Contest Hall to participate the Olivine City Pokemon Contest. Meanwhile, back in Ex-Aid's world, a portal appeared outside the Seito University Hospital and all 4 Riders came out of it and after a while, the portal disappears.

"Where did we land?" Kiriya asked.

Emu looked around and he recognized the building behind them.

"I think we landed outside the Seito Hospital!" Emu answered.

"So, we're finally back to our world..." Hiiro said.

"Well, that was fun...Next time we meet, I'm going to take all your Gashats." Taiga said as he decided to leave.

The three riders then decided to go inside the hospital.

"I think I'm going back to my room now." Kiriya said.

"Oh, okay." Emu said.

"I'll see you later, expert." Kiriya said as he goes back to his room to rest.

The remaining two then goes towards the CR.

"We're here!" Emu said.

There, they were greeted by Poppy and the Director.

"Emu!" Poppy greeted. "You finally returned!"

"Sorry if we made you worry." Emu replied.

"Hiiro!" The director shouted. "Thank goodness, you're okay! I was worried that you're not gonna come back here..."

"Shut up, Father!" Hiiro said.

"Yes..." The Director said as he suddenly changed his emotion.

"It seems that you've finally arrived, Emu." Kuroto said.

"President!" Emu said.

"Oh, yeah. The President has something to give you, Emu." Poppy said.

"Huh?" Emu was confused.

Kuroto then approached Emu and hands him the GameBoy Advance and the game cartridge.

"I want you to take this..." Kuroto said.

"Is this...the GameBoy Advance?" Emu asked.

"Yes. And that catridge is the same game where May is in." Kuroto answered.

"But why give this to me? You're her player." Emu asked.

"I know. But ever since I became the CEO of Genm Corp., I don't have enough time to help her..." Kuroto explained.

"President..." Poppy said.

"That's why I'm decided to give this to you. You are her player now." Kuroto said. "Take good care of her."

"Right. I'll do my best to make her the Top Coordinator!" Emu said.

"That's the spirit..." Kuroto said.

He then noticed the green bandana Emu was holding.

"I see that she gave you that bandana..." Kuroto said.

"Ah, yes. She gave it to me as a reminder." Emu answered.

"Anyway, I better get going now." Kuroto said. "There's more work to do."

Kuroto then leaves the CR. Emu then opened the game and it goes to where May is right now: in the Contest Hall.

"She's in the Contest Hall?" Emu asked.

"Maybe she has a Contest going on." Poppy answered.

"Ah! I forgot! She has a Pokemon Contest now!" Emu said.

Then, the phone rings and Poppy answered. After a while, she hangs the phone.

"A new Bugster has appeared!" Poppy said.

"What? Already?" Emu asked. "I just can't leave her here while she's in a contest."

"But Emu, you must-" Poppy says before being interrupted.

"It's alright. I'll deal with the Bugster." Hiiro said. "You go help her."

"Hiiro..." Emu said. "Alright, I'll leave that to you."

"Alright, let's go." Hiiro said.

"Y-Yes!" Poppy said.

Both Hiiro and Poppy leaves the CR, leaving Emu all alone in the CR. Meanwhile, in the Contest Hall...

"That was a magnificent performance!" Lilian said. "Now, let's see if our next contestant could put up the same performance."

"Here's Contestant no. 18. May, take the stage!" Lilian said.

It shifts back to Emu's perspective.

"May...let's go!" Emu said as he pressed the Start Button.

 **GAME START!**

"Alright, Blaziken, take the stage!" May shouted as she throwed the Pokeball.

 _The End._


End file.
